Confetti
by PurpleRain012
Summary: Collection of random Cena/Lita one-shots. Separate summary for each one-shot included inside. Updated summary below... Two Weeks Notice: Summary: Working for him was no walk in the park. He was driving her crazy and she couldn't take it anymore. Sequel to Anywhere But Here.
1. Surprise?

**Disclaimer: I don't own anything or anyone you may or may not be familiar with.**

 **Clearly I have no self-control. There are so many ideas running through my mind which wouldn't make sense to add as a part of any of my stories so here we have** **a set of random one-shots. I guess I'll use this an an opportunity to practice some angst even though most stories are just going to be light-hearted and fun.**

 **People like to leave me requests on other stories and I don't really take requests, but if you have something you want to read, this is your chance. Request away.**

 **Enjoy! :)**

* * *

 **Summary: She wasn't really big on birthdays, but it was her thirtieth and she had reasons to believe that her boyfriend had something special planned for her. Or did he?**

* * *

Lita let out a soft sigh as she continued her drive home from work. It was a Friday evening so it was no surprise to her that she was previously stuck in traffic for half an hour and was finally moving more than five miles per hour. It was so ridiculous how crazy traffic could get on a Friday after work. Sure traffic was always bad after work, but it was a whole different level of horrible at the end of the week. The redhead was glad she was probably no more than ten minutes away from home. It had been a long week and Lita was ready for the weekend. It was really tiring working as a paralegal in a busy law firm, but the woman did love it otherwise she wouldn't be doing it.

The redheaded woman had a feeling it was going to be a great weekend; it was her birthday after all. Lita wasn't really too big on birthdays, but it was her thirtieth and she had reasons to believe that her boyfriend of four years had something planned. John had been acting very secretive and shady- he even told her that he strongly suggested she take off Monday and Tuesday- lately so Lita figured he was planning something for her birthday so she straight out told him that she didn't want a party or something where other people would be present, she just wanted the two of them to spend some time together. They were pretty busy with their careers during the week which wasn't to say that they didn't have time for one another, but she just wanted one weekend to themselves. One weekend where they wouldn't make plans with any friends or family. One weekend where they would basically ban any visitors to their apartment. One weekend where it would just be the two of them together. Hopefully John was smart enough to listen to her.

A couple of minutes later and Lita pulled up to one of the designated parking spots in the parking area of the apartment complex she and John moved in together roughly two years ago. As the woman parked her car, she noticed the man's car was occupying the parking spot right next to hers which meant he was home which wasn't surprising since he did tend to get home before she did. The redhead soon got out of the car after picking up her purse which she previously placed on the passenger's seat. After that was done, Lita headed inside the building before going up to the fifth floor where her and John's apartment was located.

Lita unlocked the door to the apartment before walking inside. She froze in place and immediately began laughing when took in the scene in the living room. The room was decorated with balloons, streamers, and a banner which read "Happy 30th Birthday." It was kind of cheesy in her mind, but she also thought it was cute.

"Such a dork," Lita muttered to herself as she turned around and locked the door.

The woman turned around again after getting her task done and placing her keys on the hook near the door. She walked more into the house so she could find where John was, but stopped when she saw something that wasn't in the living room before. Lita had to do a double take thinking that her eyes were deceiving her, but sure enough, the television was still there. Their TV stopped working a week ago and they still hadn't replaced it. Well, she guessed John went out and replaced it today. But why would John make a purchase like this without consulting her first. And more importantly, why did their new TV have a bow on it?

"John," Lita called out to her boyfriend as she placed her bag on one of the couches.

"Oh hey Li," John said as he joined her in the living room a few moments later. He walked over to the confused redhead and placed a kiss on her cheek. "I didn't hear you coming in. Happy birthday."

"Um, thanks," the redhead said as she turned her attention to the brunette. She opened her mouth to say more, but wasn't able to when the man cut her off.

"So do you like the balloons and stuff or is that too much for you."

"It's nice."

"That's good to hear, I really thought you would think it was too much, but-"

"Well, it is, but it's cute. Thank you. Did you put up this stuff by yourself?"

John shook his head. "No, Randy helped," he said, referring to his best-friend. "I couldn't bring and set up the tv by myself."

Lita nodded. "That was nice of him," she said before getting to her reason of calling John into the living room. "What is this TV doing here?"

John glanced at where Lita was before turning his attention back to her. "It's a tv, what do you think it's doing here?"

Lita rolled her eyes and shook her head. "No smartass, what... okay. Let's try it this way. Did you go out and buy a TV without consulting me about it first?" John simply nodded. "Why? John, I know it's just a TV, but I would love to know when you're planning on buying something like that."

"But why would I talk to you about a present I'm getting you for your birthday?"

Now Lita was confused. Did her boyfriend just say that he got her a TV for her birthday? A TV that they were already planning on getting because their old one just stopped working? "What?"

"Why else do you think it has a little ribbion, bow, or whatever that is on it?" John replied as he walked over to the TV and took off said object from the top of it. He walked over to his girlfriend and handed her the object. "Happy birthday."

The birthday girl didn't say anything as she simply stared at the blue bow in John's hand, not bothering to take it from him. Lita took a deep breath before looking back up at John and speaking. "Let me get this straight, you got me a TV- something we were already planning on buying- as a gift for my birthday?"

The brunette nodded like he was unsure as he tossed the bow on the coffee table nearby. "Um yea?"

"So you used my birthday present as a killing two birds with one stone kind of thing?"

"Um no?"

"So did you just wake up one day and go 'Hm, what could I get Lita for her birthday? What would she like? What would I like? What is something both of us can enjoy? Well, we do need to replace our TV and even though she doesn't really watch it, I can just say I got it for her.' Is that how the conversation that you had with yourself went?"

"Um no," John said as he walked closers to the really irritated redhead and sat down on one of the couches nearby, taking her with him. "It's just that you're a really hard person to buy something for and I didn't think the tv would be such a bad idea."

"Let me put it in perspective for you, it would be like me getting you a microwave that we needed to replace and saying it was a present for you."

John nodded. "Okay, I guess I didn't think it through. But I still don't see-" he stopped himself from saying he didn't see why this was such a problem when he saw the glare on Lita's face. "I'll return it if you want."

"No," Lita shook her head. "That would be a stupid thing to do since we did need to get a new TV and now we have one. Or I guess I can say I have one." She smirked before continuing. "You know this means that I can come and change the channel whenever you're watching some boring game or playing some lame video game and I can just remind you how it's my gift from you before you start complaining."

"That's fair, but that's also mean."

"I love being mean."

"I know, I get to be your victim everyday."

"But you love it."

"Not really," John said as he pulled Lita closer to himself, wrapping his arms around her as she cozied up against him and placed her head on his chest. "I just love you."

"Same thing."

John raised a brow. "Was that your lazy way of saying that you love me too?"

"No. Why would I lie to you by saying that?"

"There you go being mean again."

"It's my favorite thing."

"I know," was all John said as it became silent between the two before Lita spoke again.

"Just out of curiousity," she began to say as she lifted her head a bit to look up at John, "where did you find the TV?"

"Randy," John answered before he could even think about what he said. "It was a pretty good deal too. He had the TV for like two months so it's practically new. Kinda like I stole it from the store."

Lita didn't care about anything John said after the name that left his mouth. Oh, was she pissed. She lifted her head from his chest and pushed herself away from him. "You bought this TV from Randy?"

"Um, yea," John replied very confused as to why she looked angry all over again. Only this was a different type of angry and he knew he wouldn't be able to rectify this situation as fast as he did earlier when revealing the TV was her present. And of course it came back to the damn thing. Maybe just handing over some cash would've been a better idea that way she could have gotten whatever she wanted.

"This TV was in Randy's house before it found it's way to our home?" John didn't say or do anything for a moment because he was sure there was a right and wrong answer to this question and his was the wrong one. He simply nodded after a moment. "That same Randy who's married to that bitch?"

"She's not a bitch-"

"You do not want to stick up for her right now."

"Okay, then yes, the same Randy who's married to that bitch."

Lita didn't say anything for a moment as she tried to use the tactic she always used to try and be calm about a situation that really pissed her off. She closed her eyes and took a deep breath before counting to ten. Only she didn't get past three as she opened her eyes again and John knew this was bad based on the glare present on her face. "What the hell is wrong with you? Did you forget to use your brain whenever you bought this piece of shit?"

"Lita-"

"I was able to get over the fact that you bought me something that we were already going to buy as a present for me, but knowing who you bought it from..." she shook her head in disbelief. "No, are you kidding me?"

"I don't see why this is a problem. I thought you were fine-"

"Again, before I found out this belonged to that bitch."

"Again, not seeing the problem."

"Of course you don't see what's wrong with this because you're a man and all men are clueless idiots! Only you shouldn't be clueless about this because it was only a few months ago that we got into a fight about this. But you know what? I'll remind you."

"I don't need-"

"Yea you do. You know I have tried so hard to get along with Maria just for you, but I just cannot do it John. She has been... everything that she has done. Why would I want something that previously belonged to her in my house? She asked me to be a bridesmaid in her wedding and you know I wanted to say no, but I said yes just for you. I mean, I did think that things were getting better between us, but I didn't think it was to the point that she wanted me to be a part of her wedding, but I still said yes because I knew you would like it. It was fine for the first couple of months before she went full bridezilla mode which is okay because it's her wedding and obviously she wanted it perfect. But that didn't give her any excuse to act the way she did with me."

"I know," John nodded, hoping Lita would stop with this history lesson because it wasn't something that he wanted to be reminded of, but, unfortunately for him, she was nowhere near being done.

"John, she insulted me in front of the other bridesmaids and dropped me from the wedding party in front of them and let's not forget the fact that we were in with a bunch of people staring as she yelled at me. She said I wasn't smart enough to be a lawyer, that I had to settle and be their assistant because being a waitress takes more brain than being a paralegal. I get I missed some of the meetings or whatever, but I have a career which is more important than her wedding. And then it turned into a big thing from there. How many times did she uninvite me from the wedding and invite me again before the final invite? Too much to keep track. And I swallowed my pride and went to the damn thing just for you. She's been back to being horrible to me ever since then. But this? This is something I won't do. This piece of garbage is not staying in my house and you need to get rid of it."

"Lita-"

"Just get rid of it," the woman said as she got up from the couch so she could go inside.

"I'm sorry, I wasn't thinking about any of that. I just thought-"

"It's fine," Lita cut him off even though John knew that was far from the truth. He wasn't able to say anything else since the redhead walked away into their room. It wasn't soon after that Lots walked out the living room that he heard the door to what he believed was their bedroom slam shut.

John stayed behind in the living room on the couch as he thought about what Lita just said to him. So maybe the television was a horrible idea to get her for her birthday especially since it did previously belong to Maria who she had a strong dislike for for obvious reasons. He definitely didn't think this one through. Well, the TV wasn't the only thing John planned for Lita. It wasn't time for the other thing that he spent a month planning, but he was thinking that he should just get to it now before Lita could dwell on and get even more angry about the whole tv business which would just ruin the whole weekend. Of course Lita would jump to the conclusion that the main surprise was just a way for John to apologize and she would just ignore the fact that this wasn't something he could come up with in like five minutes.

The man got up from the couch and walked towards the bedroom. Of course the door was closed, but thankfully Lita didn't lock it so he was able to enter. John walked into the room to see that Lita was sitting on the bed, typing away on her phone. She looked up when she heard the door open and saw John walk in. She didn't say anything as she returned her attention to her phone.

"Hey," John said as he walked over to the closet and took out a couple of bags he previously packed out from there.

"Hey," Lita replied, her attention still on her phone. She was currently texting back and forth with Dawn who knew all about John's plan so she tried to keep Lita calm about the tv debacle. John could tell she was still mad about before even though she was probably going to pretend she wasn't.

John didn't say anything in response as he placed one of the bags on the empty spot on the bed which earned him Lita's attention. "Are you going somewhere?"

John nodded as he looked through the bag. "We are."

Lita arched a brow. "Oh yea? Where?"

"A cruise."

"A cruise?"

John nodded. "Mhm. A cruise to nowhere. It's like a mini cruise even though we're not actually going anywhere. There aren't like any ports of call or anything so it's like we're at a hotel, but we're on a ship. Thought it could be something new and fun."

"Oh, so you didn't tell me to take off on Monday and Tuesday just so we could watch that beautiful tv?"

John rolled his eyes as he finally found the little box he was looking for, under the piles of clothes in the carry-on bag he packed for himself. He put the box in his pocket before zipping up the bag and placing it on the floor with the other one. "I packed your bag for you as well," he said as he took a seat on the bed next to his girlfriend. "We leave tomorrow morning so you still have time to change whatever you want."

 _If I even want to go in the first place,_ Lita had to bite the bottom of her lip from saying those exact words out loud. "So was the TV a joke and is this my real present?"

"Well, I guess you can say it was in a way because I wanted to throw you off, but also no. Like, in addition to. I realize the TV was a bad idea and I could have done without it, but it happened and there's nothing else I can do about it now-"

"Except for taking it back," Lita chimed in.

John nodded. "True. Point is, I really am sorry about that."

"Okay," was all Lita said as she continued clicking away on her phone. "By the way, I'm going on a little online shopping spree courtesy of your credit card. Dawn said I shouldn't get too carried away, but she's acting like a total hypocrite. I really do like these jeans-" she stopped herself from saying more when John took he phone out of her hands and placed it on the other side of the bed which earned him what felt like the billionth glare of the past hour. "Um, excuse me? What is your problem?"

"Don't you think you're overacting a little?"

Lita shrugged. "Maybe I am, but I don't care." She continued after stretching her hand out to John. "Give me my phone back so I can spend your money." John rolled his eyes as he took the box out of his pocket and placed that in Lita's hand and not the phone she was asking for. Lita simply stared at the box for a while, not knowing what to say. Was she just seeing this or was this really what she thought it was? "What's this?" Lita asked as she looked away from the object in her hand and up at her boyfriend.

"Why don't you open it and see," John said in response.

"John-"

"Just open it."

Lita shook her head. "I don't... I don't think I want to."

"You scared? Nothing is going to jump out at you."

"John-" whatever she was about to say was cut short when the man took the small box out of her hand and opened the lid to reveal the ring inside which resulted in the redhead to widen her eyes and gasp in shock even though she already had a feeling the box held a ring inside."

"I had something planned out for the cruise, but I kind of don't want to wait until then. I don't want you any more angry then you already are when we go on the trip so here it goes." He took a deep breath before he continued, or tried to. "Um, what are you doing?" He asked as he watched Lita take the ring out of the box and examine it.

"This is for me, right?"

"Um yea," John slowly nodded like he was unsure of what he just said.

"Great," Lita smiled as she slipped the ring on her ring finger. "I'm just taking what's rightfully mine."

John didn't say anything because he was confused by everything that was going on. He was really confused by her dismeanor. "So um, does this mean we're getting married?"

Lita shrugged, turning her attention back to her boyfriend or maybe he was her fiancé now. "I don't know. You didn't really ask me anything now did you?"

"I guess I didn't."

Lita waited for John to say something, but when he stayed silent, she spoke up. "So?"

"This is weird."

"Yea well, you did this to yourself and I'm waiting."

"Lita, you wanna do this thing or no?" He couldn't help but laugh at the look on the redheads face. Maybe it would be best for him not to make any stupid jokes at the moment, he was already treading in dangerous waters. "Sorry," he said as he quickly sobered up. "Um, Lita, will you do me the honor of becoming my wife?" He couldn't help himself and her reaction made it worth it.

Lita scrunched her nose in disgust. "You obviously don't want to marry me because you aren't taking this seriously."

John had to fight the urge to roll his eyes. "Lita, regardless of how crazy you make me, I still want to marry you. Will you marry me?"

"Well, you're still a smartass. Regardless, we'll see how fast you can get rid of that trash that I know is still in my living room."

The brunette waited for the redhead to continue, but she didn't. Instead, she leaned over John and grabbed her phone from his side. "So um, should I take that as a yes?"

"I don't know," Lita began to as she dialed an all to familiar number on her phone and brought the phone to her ear. "Is the infested television still inside my living room?" John let out a tired sigh, but didn't say anything as he got up from the bed. "And I'm going to take that as yes," she said before she heard a voice speak on the other end. "You knew, didn't you?"

John knew Lita was most likely talking to Dawn so he didn't say anything as he began to leave the room so he could go back to the living room and try to see how he could get rid of the television himself. He was almost out the room when he felt a hand in his arm. He turned around and saw a smiling redhead which was definitely something he didn't think he was going to see anytime soon.

Before John could say anything, Lita hugged him and kissed him, "I love you so much," before walking back over to where she came from. John was really taken aback by her sudden change in mood even though he was used to it. He didn't say anything as he turned around and began to leave, not without hearing some last words from who he was sure was now his fiancé. "I already told him that I'm not marrying him unless he gives back that lame ass tv back like right now. Did you know about the TV as well? Why didn't you stop him?" She paused for a moment so she could turn her attention to John's retreating form. "And I'm still pissed off they got married before us," Lita called out to him.

John rolled his eyes as he walked out of the room and to the living room. This whole proposal was really weird and he only really had himself to blame even though he thought Lita overreacted at the sight of the television. Whatever the case, he was now stuck with the task of getting rid of it and he didn't know how he was going to do that. He could always call Randy and tell him that Lita hated the present and he needed his truck so he could give it back to him and hoped that he would get his money back. It wasn't like the animosity between Maria and Lita was a secret which made it worse that he thought that it would be acceptable for him to even bring the thing inside the house.

He knew for sure that Lita was never going to let him live this birthday present thing down even though he was sure she was now going to get over it quickly. Sure, she would give him a hard time for the way the proposal went down, but he knew he had it coming with how he dropped the ball. He was definitely questioning his sanity of marrying Lita, but he knew he would get over that soon as well. He just had to get rid of this damn tv before they could properly celebrate.

* * *

 **Thanks for reading. Hope you liked the first ome-shot. This will have a part to follow, but I'm not really making a series out of it. Let me know what you think, please and thanks. :)**


	2. Punk'd

**Disclaimer: I don't own anything or anyone you may or may not be familiar with.**

* * *

 **Summary: During a camping trip, Lita has payback on her mind with some help from her friends. Sequel to 'Surprise?'.**

* * *

John couldn't help but look back at Dawn and Lita who were at least one hundred feet behind him and Chris on the trail they were currently hiking on. The two women had been behind the two men for the duration of the hike which was something John was pretty sure was done on purpose. The man noticed that the duo seemed to slow down or even completely stop walking for a moment when they saw John and Chris waiting for them. Just like all the other times John turned his attention to his fiancé and her best-friend, the two were engrossed in some sort of conversation and seemed to be in their own little world.

"You two okay back there?" John called out to the duo.

"What do you want Cena?" The older of the two women shouted in return as both her and Lita stopped in place when they noticed the two men had stopped walking and the distance between them had shortened.

Either John was seeing things or both Dawn and Lita just took three or four steps back. The brunette was very confused by that action even though it didn't surprise him at this point, but he didn't say anything in regards to that. "Um, I was just checking to see if you two were okay. I mean, you two have been lagging behind ever since we started. Just hang in there-"

Dawn rolled her eyes and scoffed as she cut her friend off. "We are not little kids that you need to check up on us and say crap like 'hang in there, we're almost done.' We're not little kids that we get tired easily. We're no weak. We are grown woman who are fully capable of taking care of ourselves."

John rolled his eyes the words came falling out of Dawn's mouth. He should have known to expect that type of reaction from her. "Fine. I don't care about you and how you're faring in this hike, I only care about my fiancé," he said as he turned his attention to the redheaded woman standing next to the brunette woman. "Lita-"

"I'm great," Lita interjected before John had a chance to say anything. "We're just enjoying nature. That's why we're out here and hiking, right? To enjoy nature? You two are going way too fast for us to take in our surroundings and just enjoy it."

The man didn't believe anything his fiancé said as he glanced between her and the other woman. They were acting a little more weird than usual this whole trip. They were acting very secretive and kept whispering too one another. He had a funny feeling about this. Something was definitely going on. "You're plotting something, aren't you?" John began to ask, focusing his attention on Lita.

"It's fine as long as you're not plotting against me and just stay on John," Chris piped up, only to be ignored as John continued.

"There has to be a reason why you two agreed to the camping trip pretty quickly. It usually takes us day to get you two to agree and you end up complaining the whole trip, but you've been pretty quiet. Well, complaining wise." The redhead shook her head and opened her mouth to say something only for the brunette woman to speak up.

"Yea, we're planning on pushing you off a cliff and obviously making it look like an accident. When we call the cops to report what happened, we just tell them that you slip and fell like a klutz. Whoops, you should have been more careful. You know you deserve that after that present you tried to give her and how you totally ruined the proposal because of that. Everything was going to be perfect, but you just had to ruin it."

"Seriously John," Lita began to say as the events of her birthday began to flood through her mind, "a TV from the junkyard would have been acceptable. That would probably still be in our livingroom and would be a lot more cheaper than what you actually ended up spending." Unfortunately for John, Randy would not take the TV back even after John explained the whole situation. There was no way John was going to take it back to their apartment so he sold it online but wasn't able to get back how much he spent. And then on top of that, he bought a new TV, one that he knew Lita would be fine with. Who knew that a simple TV could be that much trouble? "That bitch is rubbing off on Randy. I'm sure she told him not to take it back."

John didn't say anything right away because he knew how irritated Lita was all over again even though she got over it pretty quickly when it all happened four months ago. Well, she was satisfied after John convinced Randy to let him keep the TV in his house until he was able to get someone to buy it. After Randy came by to pick up the object, John informed Lita that the task was done and just like that, everything was fine. Her mood swings definitely concerned him sometimes, but he was able to forget about it pretty quickly as the celebration for the newly engaged couple commenced. Thankfully, her mood was completely fixed and they were able to enjoy themselves on the cruise. But of course, Lita didn't stop reminding John about his little screw up afterwards.

"Well Li," the brunette man began to say after a moment, "look at it this way, at least now when people asked how I proposed we'll have an entertaining story."

Lita rolled her eyes as she began to walk over where John and Chris were still standing with Dawn following behind. The duo stopped a couple of feet away from the men before the redhead spoke up. "Oh Yea John because telling people how you basically asked me if I wanted to 'do this thing' after pissing me off is so entertaining. Yea, I would love to tell everyone how lame that was."

John shook his head. "That's not what I said. Well, maybe I did, but that was a joke."

"You were being a smartass."

"And you were overreacting. I get that you don't like Maria, but you let how much you dislike her ruin our celebration. Hell, I didn't even want to propose to you in that way, but you-"

"Don't even try to put this on me," Lita cut him off before he could get any further than that.

"All I'm saying is that if you didn't overreact to the TV, then I could've proposed to you like I planned. Instead-"

"I know you're not blaming me-"

John rolled his eyes as he interjected once again. "Look Li, all I'm saying is that you should just be glad you have a ring," he said before gesturing to Dawn. "She's been waiting at least five years and she still doesn't have a ring."

"Why the hell would you say that?" Chris asked as he glared at John with Dawn doing the same. The brunette woman actually looked like she was about to walk over to John and give her a piece of her mind, but the redhead grabbed her and stopped her.

John shrugged. "It's the truth."

"You're an asshole," Dawn began to say as she was being dragged away by Lita. "It took you four years so you're no better than him. You two are idiots. No wonder you guys get along so well."

"Why the hell would you bring that up?" Chris asked once the two women were back to walking about two hundred feet behind the men. "Now she's going to be pissed at me for something we already discussed. You know that's a very sore topic for her."

"Then why don't you just put a ring on it?"

"I don't believe that's any of your business. That's between me and Dawn and, like I said before, we already discussed this many many times."

John rolled his eyes, but didn't say anything in response as he turned his attention back to Dawn and Lita who were now laughing and whispering to one another. That just all but confirmed to him that Dawn and Lita were definitely up to something and that was not a comforting thought to say the least.

* * *

The two couples found themselves sitting around a campfire a couple of hours later. Their hike ended about ten minutes after their little conversation on the trail. Everything seemed to be fine and back to normal once the group of four arrived back to the campsite. Luckily for all involved, no one brought up that conversation again throughout the rest of the evening and both Dawn and Lita didn't seem irritated anymore.

At the moment, the four individuals were taking turns telling ghost stories and it was currently Chris' turn. "And then the group found six gravestones with each of their names on it along with that day's date."

The trio waited for Chris to say more, but he didn't. They glanced at one another before looking over at the blonde man who looked pretty pleased with his story. Unfortunately for him, that much couldn't be said for his audience.

"That was so stupid," John was the first one to express what they all were thinking.

Lita nodded in agreement. "He's right. That was supposed to be scary. There was nothing scary about six people just going to the graveyard for the hell of it and then finding their own gravestones out of nowhere."

"Nothing else happened," Dawn added. "There was like nothing in the middle. It was like just their journey to the graveyard and then finding their stones. Nothing really happened. Are you sure you're done?"

"Yea well, I don't see any of you coming up with something better," Chris defended his story. He really didn't think it was that bad. In fact, he thought his story was better than John's and definitely much more better than Lita's.

"Um, did you not just hear John's story?" Lita asked. "It was way better than yours."

"Mhm," Dawn nodded in agreement. "Sure, his had flaws too, but at least it kinda sorta had a creepy factor."

Chris rolled his eyes. "There was nothing creepy about John''s story. A chick stays home alone with her dog as her guard while there's a murderer on the loose. She let her dog lick her hand as a way to comfort her every time she heard the dripping sound coming from somewhere in her house only to find her dog murdered in the tub and 'humans can lick too' written in blood all over the wall. Now that is what I call stupid."

Now it was John's turn to roll his eyes. "It's okay that your story sucked, not everyone can tell a good story."

"Oh yea? Then please tell me how you would make my story better since you're such an expert."

"Easy: If you were going to end the story with the group finding their own gravestones, then you should have had like two or three of them disappearing or dying off randomly during the middle. Adds some mystery to it."

"See Chris, now that would have helped your story out a little," his girlfriend said.

Chris turned his attention to Dawn. "I believe it's your turn. Why don't you just give us an example of how a scary story should be?"

Dawn shook her head as she got up from where she was sitting on the ground. "Nope. It's getting late and I'm really tired. Plus, John already gave you two examples."

"Cop out."

The woman shrugged. "So what? I could just say 'I see dead people' and that would be a much better story than your crap."

"And stuff like that is why you don't have a ring yet," Chris said which earned him a glare from his girlfriend. "That was a joke," he quickly said, but it was too late.

"I would sleep with one eye open if I were you. Actually, I wouldn't sleep at all." With that said, Dawn left and walked to the tent that was supposed to be Dawn and Chris' for the night with the apologetic man following after her, apologizes flying out of this mouth.

Both John and Lita laughed as they watched the duo walk away. "Dawn was right, he really is an asshole," she said as she got up from where she was sitting down next to her fiancé. "We should probably put the fire out before we call it a night," she began to say as she tried to walk over to where they set aside some water for the task she was just about to complete, only for John to stop her as he grabbed her arm.

"Or we could just sit out here for a little longer until the fire dies down some more."

Lita nodded as she took her seat next to John once again. "Good idea." She moved over closer to the man and rested her head on his shoulder as the man placed an arm around her. "I am kind of tired though."

"Well I'll just have to carry you to the tent if you fall asleep out here."

"Don't. You'll just end up dropping me. I'll be better off just sleeping out here."

"And there you go being mean again."

Lita rolled her eyes, she could just imagine the feigned look of hurt on John's face. "Oh stop being a big baby." John smirked and was about to say something, but wasn't able to when the woman could just sense what he was about to say and spoke up. "Don't."

"Don't what?" John asked innocently.

"Don't say anything stupid."

"I wasn't going to say anything."

"Okay," Lita said as it fell quiet between the engaged couple as they continued to watch the fire in front of them.

Lita felt her eyes getting heavy and she was so close to falling asleep right then and there, but then she heard a voice addressing her. "Li, I need to talk to you," Dawn said as she walked over to where the couple was sitting.

"Hm?" Lita asked as she lifted her head away from John and looked up at the other woman standing a few feet away from them. "What's up?"

Dawn shook her head. "Not here, come with me."

Lita glanced over at John who simply shrugged his shoulders. She looked back over at Dawn before speaking. "What's this about? You look upset. Is everything okay?"

"I don't know," the older woman shrugged. "Can you just please come here? I need you. It's important."

The redheaded woman looked over at the brunette man before getting up and walking over to the other woman. "Let's go."

"I'll just put out the fire and I'll probably be in the tent by the time you get back," John called after Lita who nodded before disappearing a few feet away.

"Dawn, what's this about?" Lita began to ask when the duo stopped a few feet away from the campsite where no one, more specifically John, could hear them. "Are you okay? Did you and Chris just get into another fight? I know he's was being an insensitive ass when he made that joke-"

"No," Dawn cut her friend off. "I came to accept the fact that Chris is an idiot a long time ago so I try not to let what he says bother me. I still love that jackass no matter how hard I try. This isn't about him, this is about John." Even though there was barely any light around, Dawn could see how confused Lita looked so she continued. "Our prank," she reminded the younger woman. "Did you forget already."

"Oh right," Lita nodded as she remembered the prank her and Dawn planned a week ago right around the time the trip was planned. "I'm just really tired, I almost fell asleep back there."

"Right well we can't really postpone this until tomorrow night since we're leaving in the afternoon so wake up."

"I'm awake, I'm awake. Is Chris ready?"

"Yup," Dawn nodded. "He's just getting into costume."

"How effective is the costume going to be? I mean, anyone with two eyes will be able to tell it's not a real bear and it's just someone in a costume."

"True, but he'll see like the outline or shadow through the tent and that will make him think it's a real bear. Like, he'll be too scared to think otherwise. Plus, we have the tape with the sounds of a bear growling to help us."

"I cannot wait to hear him scream like a little wuss."

"Let's get Chris next time. He also deserves something like this for being such a bastard like half an hour ago."

Lita nodded. "Agreed." She paused for a moment before continuing. "So should I excuse myself to the bathroom or something in like five minutesminute? That should be enough, right?" Dawn smile nodded before walking back to the campsite and then their separate ways.

Lita walked back towards where her tent was for the night and noticed that the fire was completely out and there was no John in sight so she correctly assumed he was waiting for her inside the tent.

"Everything okay?" John asked as Lita made her way to the sleeping back.

"Yup. She's just really dramatic something."

John snorted. "Tell me something I don't know."

 _You're going to cry like a little baby pretty soon,_ Lita thought to herself as she tried not to laugh at the scene she imagined in her mind. This was going to be good. "I'm really tired, I almost fell asleep out there before Dawn came along with her crisis. Good night."

"Good night," John said before leaving over towards his fiancé and placing a kiss on her lips. "I love you."

Lita smiled as she laid back down in the sleeping back. "I love you too."

It was pretty silent other than the crickets chirping and some other random noises of nature as the couple tried to go to sleep. That was until John began to hear something growl. "You hear that?" John asked Lita.

"Hm?" The redhead, who pretended she was half asleep, said.

"You hear that?" John repeated as he sat up in his sleeping bag. "It's like some sort of animal?"

"Yes John, the crickets. Now let me go to sleep and go to sleep yourself as well."

John shook his head as he heard the same noise once again. "No Li, it's not crickets, grasshoppers, or whatever else we're used to hearing. I think... I think it's a bear."

"Are you crazy? The only reason we picked this site was so we don't have any run-ins with bears. Or foxes for that matter."

John opened his mouth to respond to what Lita just said, but closed it when he heard the sound for a third time. "Can you seriously not hear it?"

"John," Lita began to say as she sat up, "you're tired so you're just hearing things. Go to sleep."

The man shook his head. "I heard it like three times."

"And I didn't hear it at all, you're just hearing things. You're just tired and you need to get some rest."

"Maybe you're right-"

"I am," Lita interjected. "I'm always right." John rolled his eyes, but didn't get a chance to say anything as she continued. "Yea, it's practically dark, but I can hear you rolling your eyes at me."

"Good night," John said as he laid back down after convincing himself that he was just hearing things and there were no bears in the surrounding area so it was safe to fall asleep right there. "What are you doing?" He asked his fiancé when he noticed she was getting up and looked like she was about to leave.

"Water," came Lita's simple response.

"Okay, I'll get you a bottle. There-"

Lita shook her head. "No John. I'm fully capable of doing that myself."

"Okay but the noise-"

"Is nothing," Lita finished for him. "I can get my own water. I'll be back," she smirked before adding he next part, "it I don't get eaten by an animal."

"That's not funny," John said as he got up from the ground. "I'm coming with you."

"No you're not John. Sit your ass back down. I'm only going to be like five minutes at the most. There are some water bottles in the cooler in the trunk of the car. I'm sure the doors are unlocked so it'll be quick."

"Li-"

"John, lay back down and go to sleep."

"Lita-"

"John."

The man sighed as he got back into the sleeping bag. He knew he wasn't going to win this battle and didn't think there was any reason to fight it because it wasn't like he heard the animal sound in the last couple of minutes so maybe he was just hearing things. "Fine. Just hurry."

Lita didn't say anything in response as she unzipped the tent and left. Once she was outside, the redhead zipped it up a bit and walked away. The woman headed towards the other tent where Chris was ready to take action in his bear suit and Dawn pressed the tape player once again to play the sounds of a bear. "Let's do this," Lita said before getting into character and letting out a loud scream which definitley got John's attention. "Oh my God! Bear!"

John sat straight up when he heard his fiancé scream. For a moment, he had a feeling the woman was just messing with him after he told her he heard sounds like it was coming from some big animal. After all, Lita did say she didn't hear a thing. "Yea yea, good one Li."

He was just about to lay back down, but then the screams continued and, thanks to some light shining outside, he was able to see the shadow of who he assumed was Lita bouncing off the tent as she ran. "Joke's over Li, you can come inside now." Once those words left his mouth, he saw an ever bigger shadow of something going after his fiancé who he noticed just tripped over something and fell. Her screams getting louder and increasing as the thing got closer to her.

"Oh shit," John said as he saw the animal get closer to Lita who was luckily able to get up on her feet and run away. But for how long would she be able to run away from the damn thing especially since she just fell for a second time.

Without giving it another thought, John got up and walked over to the 'door' of the tent and unzipped the thing before stepping out. He looked over to the right side and saw a screaming Lita lying on the floor. It was like she had just given up trying to get away from what he now saw was a bear which was a couple of hundred feet away from her. He felt his heart pounding fast as he saw the scene unfold in front of him. He didn't know what the animal would do, but he knew he didn't want to find out.

John looked down an the ground besides him and did the only thing he could think of that would be able to divert the animals attention from the woman. He picked up a rock off the floor and hurled it at the 'bear' with it hitting the 'bears' shoulder. That didn't really do much, so John picked up a rock that was a big bigger than the first one and threw it once more, with the head being hit this time.

"What the fuck?" Chris muttered to himself when he felt the second rock hit his head. This rock was bigger than the first one so he was able to feel it more. He felt the first one hit his shoulder, but he decided to ignore it, but he thought maybe it was time to make John scream like a little girl which was the plan all along.

John was just about to pick up another rock and throw it at the 'bear', but that's when the animal turned around and focused bis attention on the man. "Oh shit. Now what?" He said as he looked around him. He definitley didn't plan for this. Yea, he wanted to get the animal away from the woman, but he never really thought that he would now be the main attraction. He just thought he could grab Lita and they could get the hell out of there, but this didn't cross his mind.

"Oh shit oh shit oh shit!" John exclaimed when the animal started to come towards him. He looked over at Lita who was still lying on the ground, her hands holding her ankle, fear in her eyes. "Lita, you have to get out of here!"

Lita shook her head. "I I I can't."

"You have to Li," John said as he looked back over at the bear who was getting closer and closer yo him. The man slowly backed away, not really knowing where he was going, just creating some space between him and the creature. "Just get up and run towards the other side." He looked around them and noticed it was just the two of them and the 'bear' in the area. "How is no one hearing any of this? Oh right, we just had to set up camp far away from where other people woild be. Come to think of it, where the hell are Dawn and Chris?"

"John, I can't," Lita interrupted. "My ankle hurts. I hurt my ankle. I can't even walk on this."

John nodded as he thought about what Lita just said to him. "Okay okay. That's fine. That's fine. This will be fine. We will be fine. I mean, thing isn't that big, right? Aren't they supposed to be bigger? I can I can fight this. Yea I can. I I got this. And bears eat like fish, right? It won't do anything to me. I mean, I'm not a fish and I don't smell like a fish. There's a river like a few miles away from here, maybe I can just lead him to the river and he'll forget all about me? Hey bear, let's let's let's go. Let's let's get you some some fish. I'm I'm your friend, fish is your food, not me. Human equals friend, fish equals food. You can wait for fish, right? Oh God, what am I thinking? This thing will rip me apart even if it doesn't want to eat me. Yea, we're never coming camping here ever again. Oh God, just let me get out of here alive." John looked over to the left side when he heard footsteps that didn't belong to him or the help. "Help! Oh my God, it's help! Finally! Great! If you have a gun, shoot the bear." And with that, the bears growling seemed to get louder like he understood what John just said. "Hey, remember that we're friends and friend joke with each other all the time so relax. I wouldn't let anyone hurt so you shouldn't hurt me."

"Oh God Li!" John heard Dawn, who he soon realized was the owner of the footsteps he just heard, say through laughter as she came into sight, her phone in one hand and a tape recorder in another. "You were right, this just made the whole trip worth it."

John was so confused. Where did Dawn come from? Why, and how, the hell was the 'bear' laughing? And how did Lita, who allegedly hurt her ankle, make her way over to him?

"Thanks Chris," Lita said as the 'bear' took the head off of his own head. "Really couldn't have done this without you."

"You know what John?" Dawn said as she zoomed the camera on her phone in the man's face. "I was hoping you would have screamed more, but you talking to the bear like he could understand you and calling him your friend was hilarious."

"What the hell?"

"John," Lita began to say as she was able to stop laughing, "as Ashton Kutcher would say, you've just been Punk'd."

"You don't need to be famous to be planked like this," Dawn said as she turned her attention to Lita. "We should make this a series of YouTube."

Lita nodded in agreement. "Definitely. Why should we be the only ones being entertained by this. First episode, John. Second one, Chris."

"Hey, why me?" The blonde man questions as he glanced between the two women. "Did I or did I not just help you two pull this off?"

Dawn shrugged as she walked towards her boyfriend. "That doesn't mean you can't be our next victim."

"I helped you," Chris said as he and Dawn walked away and back to their own tent.

John was still pretty shocked by everything that just happened. At first he thought his fiancé's life was in jeaordy, then his own, only for him to find out this was just one big prank. They really got him. He was impressed, but he wasn't going to let them know.

John rolled his eyes when he heard Lita laugh all over again. "Oh yea, it's pretty funny that you could have caused me to get a heart attack."

Lita rolled her eyes as he walked to where John was still standing. "Oh lighten up John. It was just a little payback for how you ruined what was supposed to be one of the happiest days of my life."

"I thought you were over that."

"I am, but that doesn't mean I can't have a little fun."

"By almost killing me?"

Lita groaned. "Oh my God. Now who's acting a little dramatic? You don't have a heart condition and you're not old, nothing was going to happen to your damn heart."

"You don't know that, I could have some sort of undiagnosed condition." Lita rolled her eyes, but didn't say anything new response as she headed back to the tent with John following after her. "So you really don't care that you could have killed me?"

Lita didn't say anything right away as she got back into the sleeping bag with John doing the same after zipping up the tent. "Are you breathing?"

"Um, yea."

"Does your chest hurt?"

"Uh, no."

"How about your shoulder?"

"No. Um, Lita, why-"

"And is your heart rate back to normal." John nodded. "Great, you're not having a heart attack. And I'm really tired-"

"I'm just saying that I could have-"

"John! Do you really think I would have done this if I thought there was even a slight possibility of something like that happening to you? I might be a bitch, but I'm not always like that. I wouldn't risk someone's health, especially not yours."

"Well, you do have a tendency of being mean to me."

Lita shook her head and took a deep breath. "Seriously. Okay, John? I'm sorry you felt as if I was being mean to you, but I was only having a little fun. You're okay, nothing happened to you. I would never do anything to physically hurt."

John nodded. "I know. But you need to make this up to me now."

Lita snorted as she lay down. "No I don't. This was a prank and if you want to retaliate, by all means, go ahead. Even though I like to think that TV and proposal was a prank and this was my retaliation."

"I'll forgive you if you stop bringing that up all the time."

"But it's my job to remind you of the stupid stuff you have done in the past. And let's not forget fun."

"I thought you were tired."

"I am," Lita replied as she closed her eyes shut so she could finally get some sleep. "Good night."

"We're never going camping together again."

"Great. I guess I accomplished two things now. Kinda like how you tried to do with the TV-"

"Lita-"

"Just a friendly reminder."

John scoffed. He was pretty sure he was going to be getting these 'friendly reminders' for the rest of his life. "Good night."

* * *

 **Thanks for reading. Thanks for the reviews. Hope you liked this part. Let me know what you think, please and thanks. :)**


	3. Crash World

**Disclaimer: I don't own anything or anyone you may or may not be familiar with.**

* * *

 **Summary: Unlikely events occur after an accident.**

* * *

Lita looked through her rear view mirror so she could take a glance at the passengers occupying the seats in the back before looking over at the uncontrollably laughing brunette woman in the passenger seat right next to her. All four of her friends were laughing very loudly for absolutley no reason and talking- or maybe shouting would be the better word to use- on the top of their lungs. She shook her head as she started the car, not knowing how she got stuck being the designated driver for the night when it wasn't even her turn. Dawn was actually supposed to be the designated driver, but she convinced Lita to not drink with her as well, but the other woman actually snuck in a drink or two and she was such a lightweight so the redhead knew she was stuck. She was so going to get her back for this.

"Alright. Let's hope we all get home in one piece," Lita said as she began pulling her car out of the parking space. As if getting all four drunks in the car a mile away from the club they were previously celebrating one of their friends success of passing the bar exam wasn't difficult enough, now she had to be confined in one car with all of them. What a great way to end her night.

The redheaded woman groaned when all the other occupants began signing on the top of their lungs. "I'm a Barbie girl, in the Barbie world," Dawn sang.

"Life in plastic, it's fantastic!" Victori and Mickie continued for her from the back seat.

"You can brush my hair, undress me everywhere!"

"Barbie's a slut!" Trish giggled not continuing with her part of the song. Lita groaned in frustration, she knew she could look forward to this for the duration of their ride. She had half a mind to just kick them out of the car and drive off by herself.

"Yes she is!" Dawn joined the blonde woman with the giggles.

Lita groaned once again. "Can we try to keep it down back there?" She was getting sick and tired of listening to the four act like huge fools. She just wished they would shut up.

"NO!" Dawn stuck her tongue out at her. Lita rolled his eyes, but said nothing as she continued to drive to Trish's apartment where she was going to just let them all suffer together. Or maybe Trish's boyfriend would be the one suffering, but that really wasn't any of Lita's business.

The group of four continued to sing their song before Dawn abruptly stopped them all and began singing a Spice Girls song. "Slam it to the left," the woman began before the other woman joined in.

"If you're having a good time, shake it to the right, if you know that you feel fine, chicas to the front, uh uh go round."

"You guys can't just start the song from the middle."

"But the chorus is the best part!" Tristan exclaimed.

"Whatever."

"We should be the Spice Girls for Halloween!" Dawn squealed in excitement as she clapped her hands. "There's five of us just like them! And I'm obviously Posh, because, come on, look at me!"

"Too bad you don't have a David," Lita said as she made a turn at the light.

"I could have a David if all men weren't assholes!" Dawn yelled and Lita just knew she was going to have a terrible headache any moment now.

"Please keep your voice down. I'm sitting right next to you, I'm not deaf."

"Obviously Trish is Baby because she's blonde," Dawn continued after the interruption, ignoring what Lita just said. "Mickie is Sporty, Victoria is Scary, and you, Li, are Slutty because of the red hair."

"What the hell Dawn? Her name wasn't slutty-"

"That's not what I remember."

"Her name was Ginger."

"Slutty is better!" Mickie yelled from right behind Lita.

"Then you be Slutty."

"I don't have red hair!"

"I am so close to kicking all of you out of my car," Lita said as she took a chance to glance through the mirror at her friends. In that moment, she missed the car in front of her make an abrupt stop- half because she wasn't paying attention and half because she could have sworn the cars brake lights weren't working essentially giving her no warning that the car would be stopping- it was too late for her to do the same as the two cars collided. "Shit."

"Oooh, Slutty made a booboo."

Lita glared at Dawn and the others who were condoning her behavior by laughing at her. "Just shut the hell up and stay here while I talk to the dumbass driver in the front whose brake lights clearly don't work." She took the keys out of the ignition and placed them on the dashboard before she unbuckled her seat belt and got out of the car, ready to give the driver of the other car a piece of her mind.

"What the...? Oh God. Great! Just perfect!" John exclaimed frustrated when he heard the sound of the car crash into his own. It didn't sound too bad and he was hoping there wouldn't be much damage. He just wanted to go home after a terrible night out with his friends who got way too drunk, but now he had to talk to the driver of the other car and get this whole thing situation. The night just kept getting better and better.

The brunette man looked in the back where two of his friends were halfway passed out before he spoke. "Don't puke in my car you all are buying me a whole new car," he said before turning his attention to the blonde man in the seat next to him. "That goes for you too. I'll be back." But before John could leave, one of the two in the back spoke up.

"John, it's a chick," Randy said as he looked out the window to see the redheaded woman get out of her car. "She looks looks like she's probably hot."

"You think everyone's hot," John replied, clearly not happy about this situation.

"I'll give you twenty bucks if you get her number."

"He's already going to get her number because she hit him," Chris said from the front of the car.

Randy nodded. "Chris is right, I'll up it to fifty bucks in if you can get a date out of this instead."

"I'll put fifty bucks in as well," Chris piped up. "I'm sure Edge would do the same if he wasn't dead right now," he said gesturing to their friend who was completely passed out and snoring.

"You want me to get a date with the woman who just rear-ended me?"

"Mhm."

"She just crashed into my car- my new car, by the way- why the hell would I want to go out with her? Why would she even say yes after this? There better not be even a single scratch on the back. That could be possible, I mean, the impact didn't seem that big."

"Well," Randy began to say as he stared out the window once again, practically ignoring everything John just said, "I'm getting a closer look now and she does look hot so there's your reason. You're just scared she's going to say no."

"Shut up," was all John said as he opened the car door and got out of the vehicle before slamming the door shut.

The man looked a few feet behind him and saw a very impatient redhead, standing around, waiting for him with her arms crossed over her chest. Why did this woman look so pissed off and annoyed when she was the one who crashed her car into his? This accident was her fault and yet, she looked pretty angry like the shoe was on the other foot. Maybe that stereotype about redheads having a fiery temper was true. Well, John guessed he would be finding out soon enough and this was definitely going to be fun.

"Hey," John said as he stopped a few feet away from Lita. "Are you okay? Is anyone hurt?" He was about to say more only for the woman to cut him short.

"This is all your fault."

"Excuse me?" The man knew he shouldn't have been surprised by what the woman just said because of the sour expression on her face. If she wasn't going to play nice, then he wasn't either. "Remind me again, whose car hit whose?"

"You should get your car checked out because those brake lights of yours didn't come on."

"I've had this car for three months," John interrupted, "so there's absolutely nothing wrong with my brake lights or anything else on my car." He continued after looking back at his car and inspecting it as well as he could for there not being much light out, just some random street lights. "Is that a dent? Oh God, you actually dented my car. Okay, so my three month old car has a dent in it thanks to you and you have the audacity of yelling at me."

"I disagree. Unlike you, I actually saw the back of your car while I was driving," Lita began to say, conveniently leaving out the part where she actually didn't see his vehicle stop until after she heard the loud booming sounds of the two cars colliding, "and there was no warning that you were going to make a random, quick stop. So yea, your fault. I don't have time for this so just give me your insurance information so they can pay for the damages you caused."

"Are you drunk or high? Were you driving under the influence? That could explain how you hit a stopped car."

"It wasn't a stopped car you asshole, you made a stop without any warning-"

John rolled his eyes as he interrupted Lita. "Yea, chicks definitely can't drive."

Lita's scowl deepened and John didn't seem bothered at all. What was this woman going to do? Sure he thought she was crazy, but she wouldn't physically attack him in public. Right? The redheaded woman walked closer to the brunette man and he still didn't move a muscle, even though he was definitely more cautious of her every move. "What the hell did you just say?"

"Exactly what you think."

Just as Lita opened her mouth to respond to John, someone else decided to join the two. "Hey Slutty," a slightly intoxicated Dawn said as she joined the two outside. "What's taking long? I'm sleepy."

"Get back in the car."

John smirked when he thought about what this other woman just called who he presumed was her friend. "Slutty?"

"Yea! Lita is Slutty Spice!" Dawn exclaimed excitedly.

"Get back in the car," Lita repeated, the glare ever so present on her face.

Dawn was about to say something, but got sidetracked when her eyes finally stopped on John. "Well hello there. Who's this fine piece of specimen?"

"The asshole who doesn't know how to drive," Lita answered Dawn's even though she was looking right at John.

John rolled his eyes. He was getting pretty sick and tired of this and he really didn't know why they were still just standing there. It was two in the morning for crying out loud, they just needed to get over this and move on. "Says the chick who hit a stopped car. It was like I had the car parked."

"You weren't parked because you were moving like two seconds before!"

"Maybe we should change Slutty's name to Bitchy. Ooh!" Dawn beamed when another name came to mind. "Slutty Bitchy Spice!"

"That would probably be the best one," John muttered under his breath, but that didn't go missed by Lita.

"You don't even know me so how would you know what would be the best?" Lita asked even more annoyed than before.

John shrugged. "Maybe I don't know you, but I think it's safe to say that I got in touch with your bitchy side right now. And if your friend- someone who does know you- is calling you a bitch, then you probably are one."

Lisa furiously shook her head and opened her mouth to say something, but, unfortunately Dawn beat her to it. "You probably want to get in touch with her slutty side as well. I'm sure she wouldn't mind either. She hasn't gotten-"

"Dawn!' Lita exclaimed, not understanding why her friend was out here in the first place. "Back in the car!"

"What? I'm just saying that you have been really aggy lately, like more than usual, and he's hot and we all know you need-"

"Dawn, I said get back in the car right now!' The redheaded woman said for what felt like the billionth time that night. The brunette was really testing her patience and Lita felt like she was about to slap her.

Dawn shook her head. "No can do, that's not my name."

"Dawn-"

"Still not my name."

Lita closed her eyes for a moment and took a deep breath before opening them again and speaking to Dawn. "Posh, get your ass back in the car before I punch you, okay?"

"At least you got my name right," Dawn smiled before turning her attention to John, "bye hottie," and then turning around and going back to the car.

"It's a wonder I don't drink more," Lita muttered to herself before looking up at a very amused and still very cautious John. "Okay, so we definitely got off on the wrong foot, but dealing with a drunk her and three other women who aren't as terrible as her, but they're bad in their own way, will do that to you and then getting into an accident just... you know. So um, sorry for that, but, um... I don't know. Sorry for coming off strong like that."

"Kind of understabdable, I got three like her in the car." Lita scrunched her nose in disgust, bur John continued before she could say anything. "They're men."

"I didn't need to know that. Whatever floats your boat."

John rolled his eyes before he spoke. "They're my friends."

"Whatever. Can we just get this over with? I'll be right back," Lita said before heading to her car to get her insurance card out with John doing the same.

"You seal the deal yet?" Chris asked when John got back in the car for a moment. "Maybe you can get closer to the car so we can actually hear what's going on. You don't win without proof."

"What are you talking about?" John asked as he rummaged through the dashboard, looking for his insurance card. Luckily for him, it didn't take all that long.

"The date," Randy piped up from the back seat. "Did you ask her out?" John shook his head. "Told you he's not going to do it."

"What's her name?"

John opened his mouth to answer Chris' question, but then he immediately closed his mouth and shrugged when he realized they didn't really introduce themselves. And why would he? He really didn't care what her name was, he just wanted her or her insurance to pay to get that dent fix. But the redheaded woman's friend did just kept calling her 'Slutty' and he was pretty sure that wasn't her actual name. The brunette woman did call the redhead by another name as well just once, but he really couldn't remember what the name was. "Um, I don't know. She just began yelling at me."

"Yea, you're not going to do this," Randy said once again. "You scared of her or something? I'll throw in another fifty just for the hell of it. And you shouldn't do this just for the money, come on dude, when's the last time you got some action? This could be your way to it."

John shook his head, but didn't say anything in response as he headed back out the car and saw Lita was already waiting for him in the spot they were previously standing in. Only this time, she didn't look so angry anymore, she actually looked calm. Maybe they could get out of there within the next ten minutes. "So I guess we didn't really introduce ourselves. I'm John," he said as he extended a hand out to the redhead who simply stared at it for a moment before looking up at the man who pulled his hand back to himself when he realized she wasn't going to be shaking it anytime soon.

"Lita," came her simple response.

"Nice meeting you. Well, it would be better if it weren't under these circumstances, huh?"

"Yea. Um, let's just get this over with, I have four very cranky drunks in there and I just want to get home," Lita said before the two began exchanging information.

Thankfully it went smoothly enough even though Lita kept bringing up the fact that John really should get his car checked out because those brake lights of his were a failure and that's why they were in this mess in the first place. He was pretty sure she was going to stick with that story when she told her insurance company which is why he got back in his car and decided to show her for herself that his brake lights did lighten up when he pushed on the brakes.

"It's just a fluke," Lita said when John joined her back outside. "It like pick and chooses when it wants to work, it's still busted. I'm sticking with my story, this is still your fault."

John rolled his eyes. This woman was so delusional. "Right, well, I guess I'll see you around. Or not."

"Bye," was all Lita said when she turned around so she could get back in her car and finally go back home.

John was about to do the same as well, but then he saw Randy looking at him through the back of the car, basically asking whether or not he completed the task that was previously proposed to him. He was just about to ignore Randy and walk back to the car because there was no way he wanted to ask out that woman. She was so delusional, stubborn, seemed to have a temper on her, and a bit crazy. But Randy was right, she wasn't bad to look at at all. And well, he didn't really know her, he probably only spoke to her for like fifteen minutes and maybe she just always gave off a really bad first impression. He was pretty sure there was more to her than just that so it might not be a totally bad idea to get to know her. Well first he had to ask her out and what the worse she could do? Laugh in his face and say no? It wouldn't be the first time that happened.

"Hey wait up," John called out to Lita who just opened her car door and was about to sit in. He walked closer to the confused woman who stopped in place and turned around to face him. "So I um wanted to ask you something."

Lita waited for John to continue, but he stayed silent like he was waiting for her to say something. "Um, alright. What's up?"

John didn't say anything for a moment, because he didn't know how he could just bring up the question out of nowhere. He was pretty sure she would think he was crazy or weird, but he was okay with that. "Wanna grab a drink or something?"

"Excuse me?" Lita asked, not knowing if she heard him correctly or not.

"You and me grabbing a drink one night or even dinner or something."

"Um, why?"

John shrugged. "I don't know."

Lita stayed silent for a moment before bursting out into laughter and John knew that was coming. "You're funny, I'm gonna go now."

"Wait," John stopped her once again. "Um, we could have a good time. You're single, right?"

"Yes she is and she'll go out with you!" One of the women from inside Lita's car shouted. Since the door was still open and the two were standing right outside her car, the women inside could hear the duo's every word and the redhead didn't appreciate it.

"You guys need to shut up in there," Lita said to her friends just as she was about to close the door, but was stopped when Trish spoke up again.

"Dawn's right," Trish began to say as she poked her head out the window to get a better look at John, "he's hot. I say go for it Lita, when's the last time-"

"Shut up!" Lita interjected just as she closed the car door and pulled John a few feet away, speaking up once again when they were out of earshot from the other women. "Okay, I think you were just asking me out. Were you being serious or just joking?"

"Why would I be joking?"

Lita shrugged and shook her head. "I don't know. You don't know me so why would you ask me out?"

"True, I don't know you, but we can get to know each other."

"Why?"

"You know you can just say 'no' instead. That's an easier and much nicer way of rejecting someone."

"What if I don't want to?"

Now John was confused. Was she actually going to agree going out with him? If so, why was she giving him such a hard time? "Then why are you making this difficult?"

"I don't know you and we just got into an accident which is all your fault."

John rolled his eyes and groaned in frustration. "Don't start with that again."

"It's the truth."

"Then let me take you out as a way to make up for this mess. Like an apology."

"You finally admit it. Took you long enough."

The brunette man shook his head. "I didn't admit to anything. I'm just saying that we can just start all over. Let me make this mess up to you."

"Start what all over? We probably won't see each other ever again so why does it matter?"

"I still want to make up all this for you."

"Why?"

"I don't know."

"You are something else."

"That could be a good thing. Don't you want to get to know me?"

"You're going to end up being some psycho stalker aren't you? I'm gonna end up dead in like a month, right?"

"Funny thing is that I was thinking the same about you. Well, the psycho part anyways."

"Haha very funny," Lita sarcastically said before pausing for a moment and actually thinking about the pros and cons of agreeing to go out one night with this man she just met. This man who she just gotten into a car accident with. There was nothing appealing about that, but her friends were right, she hadn't been out on a date in a while and this guy seemed to be her only option for now. She really didn't care for any of the men she knew because they had their own issues that she definitely couldn't and didn't want to deal with any of them. She barely knew this one so hopefully he would be different and not a psycho stalker. "Fine," the redhead said after a while.

"Fine what?"

"We'll grab a drink or whatever else. I mean, I have nothing to lose and you are kind of cute, so why not? You have my number now so call me and we'll plan something for what? Next Saturday?"

"Really?" John asked very suprised. He really wasn't expecting for her to agree at all with the way everything started. "That wasn't as hard as I thought it would be. I mean, it was, but it wasn't."

"You're a really smart one, aren't you?"

"Well I did just win myself easy two hundred bucks so I would say 'yes'."

Lita arched a brow. "Wait, what? You won two hundered dollars by just standing here? How?"

"My friends bet that I couldn't get a date with you." John regretted those words once they left his mouth when he saw the look on the woman's face.

"I'm not a whore."

"I didn't say you were. It's just-"

"Get ready to spend two hundred dollars on drinks."

"On a first date?"

Lita nodded. "Mhm. I'm the reason you just won yourself some money so I should get something out of it, right?"

"You get to spend the night with me so you are getting something out of it."

The woman scowled. "I'm not a whore."

"I didn't mean it that way. Well, unless you want-"

"Not gonna happen, but nice try. Anyways, um, this was weird, but I guess I'll talk to you later."

With that said, Lita finally went back to her car and drove away. John just stood there for a moment not believing he actually went along with his friends and picked up a chick at the scene of an accident. One moment, the redhead waa yelling at him and blaming him for something that was clearly her fault and the next, he now had a date just a week away with her. What did he just get himself into? If anything, it could be a very entertaining night.

* * *

 **Thanks for reading. Thanks for the reviews. Hope you liked it. Let me know what you** **think, please and thanks. :)**


	4. Night Like This

**Disclaimer: I don't own anything or anyone you may or may not be familiar with.**

* * *

 **Summary: Nothing can go wrong on a date with a complete stranger who you previously got into an accident with. Or can it? Sequel to 'Crash World' as requested by Cena's baby doll.**

* * *

Lita let out a sigh as she looked at herself in the mirror as she got ready for a date that evening. Her date with that random guy she got into a car accident with probably a month ago. She really didn't know why she agreed to go out with him in the first place. She kind of forgot all about John after their insurance companies got everything straightened out with the car accident a few days after the incident, but then he called the other day. And then when John called her, he reminded Lita that she agreed to a date at the scene. Again, she really didn't know why she did that. For all she knew, he could be some psycho stalker killer and she could end up dead by the end of the night.

"Maybe he's a normal guy," Lita muttered to herself as she walked towards her dresser for some accessories. "Maybe he won't chop me into pieces or burn me and spread my ashes in the woods."

Dawn laughed as she entered her best-friend's who also happened to be her roommate, room. The brunette woman had been watching the redhead from the entrance of free doorway for the last couple of minutes. "Only you would think that." She grabbed the bracelet Lita was about to put on out from her hands and gave her another one. "This is the better option. Is should actually be the only option. And do you have anything other than black in your closet?"

"Black is the only color in my rainbow," Lita replied as she put the bracelet on that Dawn handed her. "And no, I'm not the only one who thinks like that. There are actually some people in the world who don't want to die."

Dawn rolled her eyes, knowing that was clearly a dig at her. "So dramatic. So I'm assuming he won't be picking you up?"

Lita gave her friend a look like she thought she was stupid and Dawn just knew what her friend was about to say. "Hell no he won't. He's still a stranger at this point and I'm not giving a stranger my address Dawn. Thanks to you, we both already have a risk of being killed in our sleeps."

"Oh stop being such a wuss. You haven't died."

"Yet. I haven't died yet."

It became quiet between the two as Lita finished up getting ready for her date. Unfortunately for the redhead, it didn't stay quiet for long. "So where are you meeting him?"

"None of your business."

"Come on Li, with how careful you're being, don't you want a friend to be there on the lookout?"

The younger of the two woman shook her head. "Not really. He won't kill me in a public place."

"So it's safe to say you won't be getting laid anytime soon, huh?"

"Not everyone gives it up on the first date Dawn."

"But you're Slutty spice!"

"And for some reason, I think another one of us might be better suited for that." Dawn stuck her tongue her tongue out at her friend who rolled her eyes. "Real mature."

Dawn opened her mouth to say something, but stopped when she heard a phone go off. She knew it wasn't hers because her own phone was in her own room, but that didn't stop her from answering it when she saw who was calling. "Hottie's calling."

Lita rolled her eyes when she saw her phone in Dawn's hand. "Give me my phone back Dawn."

Dawn shook her head as she answered the other woman's phone. "Hey John."

"Um Lita?" John asked confused. He hadn't talked to Lita much on the phone, but he was sure that voice didn't belong to her.

"Nope, it's Dawn. Lita's busy getting pretty for you. Isn't that sweet?"

"Give me my phone back," Lita said to her friend as she tried to grab the object from Dawn who only moved away from her.

"So where are you taking my dear friend? She has an irrational fear of being killed by a date so I'm asking for security purposes."

"Dawn! Stop being so nosy!" Lita exclaimed as she tried to get the phone from the other woman, succeeding this time. "Give me a moment," she said as she forced Dawn out of her room, mouthing the words for her to get out. Once that was said and down, she closed the door, walked more into her room, and sat down on her bed. "Hey. I'm sorry about Ms. Nosy. You get used to it after a while."

"So you're already planning on our future huh?"

Lita rolled her eyes, hearing the amusement in John's voice. "'Our future?'," Lita questioned. "Let's not jump the gun."

"But you said I'll get used to your friend being nosy after a while so you indicated there will be a future for us."

"You keep this up and there won't even be a first date."

John rolled his eyes as he thought about why he even decided to ask this woman out. Oh right, his friends basically said he couldn't get her to go out with him and he definitely wasn't one to back down from a challenege of sorts. Plus there was the fact that she was hot and that never hurt anyone. He opened his mouth as he decided to finally tell her his reason for calling. "I know we agreed to meet up at seven, but I'm running a little late so how about seven thirty?"

Lita nodded. "That's fine with me. Thanks for actually calling and letting me know you were running late. I'll see you there. Bye."

"And where exactly is there?" Dawn asked as she opened the door and walked into the room.

Lita shrugged. "I forgot." She continued after she gathered her belongings and stuffed them in her bag. "Please get a life of your own."

"Where are you going?" Dawn asked as her friend began walking out the room with her following behind. "Didn't he say he was going to be late."

Lita nodded. "Yeah, but I rather wait at the place by myself rather than here with you, risking you annoying the shit out of me by asking me questions I really don't want to nor am I going to answer. Do know, from here on out, I will not be answering any of your calls for the rest of the night so don't call me unless it's an emergency. Bye." With that said, the redheaded woman left the apartment before her friend could say anything in response.

* * *

John cursed under his breath as he looked down at the time on his phone which told him he was almost an hour late to when he was initially supposed to meet his date. Well, he did call Lita and tell her he would be half an hour late, so in reality he was only almost half an hour late. Somehow he didn't think that would go over well with this woman who he didn't know much about, but he had a feeling she could be a little hot-headed.

The man entered the bar the duo was set to meet in and didn't see the woman anywhere. Maybe she was late herself and wasn't there quite yet. Or maybe she left because she got sick of waiting around for him. But John soon found out how1 false he was as he scanned around the room and saw Lita sitting at a table on the other side of the room. Only she wasn't alone, there was another man sitting across the table from her. Did she really just move on to another guy just because he was a little late?

John didn't know what to think about the situation as he hesitantly walked over to where the redheaded was seated. As the brunette got closer, he noticed how annoyed Lita looked by whoever she was talking to.

"Um, hi," John said very confused when he reached the table.

The redheaded woman sighed in relief when she saw her date has finally arrived. "See," Lita began to say as she turned her attention to the other man who he wasn't sure had a lot to drink or was just a douche, or a combination of the two, "I told you I was waiting for someone else so now you can leave me alone."

The other man shrugged. "I'm better than him. Come on babe, I'll show you a good time," he said with a wink which made Lita scrunch her nose in disgust.

"Yea, I'm gonna have to take a hard pass on that one," she shook her head. "Thank you, but no. You can go now."

"I don't want to. I'm more than comfortable here."

"That doesn't really matter," John began to say before Lita could say the same, "she wants you to leave and well, I do too so just take a hike."

"And what if I don't? What are you going to do about it?" The other man asked, not one to back down.

"I don't know," John shrugged. "Maybe I'll call some of my friends to come over here and then they can deal with you at the station because this can very well constitute as harassment." Before the other man could say anything, John pulled his badge out of his pocket and placed it in front of his face. "Now leave or take the risk of spending a night in jail. It's all up to you because, honestly, I don't really care which way you go."

The other many finally got up from the table. "Fine," he began to say as he walked away after the threat of jail being thrown at him. "I guess she's not as easy as she looks." With that said, he walked away.

John looked over at Lita who he thought would be pissed because of what the guy just said, but she didn't look bothered at all. "Sorry, I guess I wrongly estimated how late I would actually be," he said as he took a seat at the table.

Lita shrugged as she grabbed the book off the table which he didn't notice before and placed it in her bag. "Honestly, I didn't really notice because I was reading a book until that creep showed up."

John arched a brow. "A book? At the bar? Seriously?"

"Well, I was all ready to leave until my date called and said he would be late. And then I have a nosy and pushy roommate at home so it was better just coming here early and catching up on some reading."

"So you're like a nerd or something?"

Lita rolled her eyes. "My friend suggested a book and I don't have much time to read so why not read while I have to wait for you?"

"Busy woman huh? So what do you do?"

"I'm a nurse."

John smirked before opening his mouth. "Not smart enough to be a doctor huh?"

Lita rolled her eyes. "Wow. Very original. That is like the very first time I heard that," she said as she played with the drink in front of her.

"I see you didn't wait for me to order a drink."

Lita shook her head. "Not my doing. I don't even know what it is. That ass sent it my way and I was told that a couple of drinks were mixed together."

"Maybe don't drink it then. He could have mixed something in it."

"I'm pretty sure he didn't because he wasn't even the one who handed it to me."

"Could have been his friend."

The redheaded woman shrugged. "Maybe. But I don't really care either way." The brunette man opened his mouth to respond, but the woman continued. "Can't you figure out whether or not there's something in there that shouldn't be? You're a cop, right? Well, unless that badge is a part of a cop stripper costume."

The brunette man rolled his eyes. "No, I'm an actual cop. But thanks."

"Um, for what?"

John smirked "You think I'm hot."

"Um, what? How did you get that?"

"You called me a stripper," came John's simple response.

"So?" Lita shrugged. "That doesn't mean anything. Strippers can be unattractive as well. Haven't you seen-"

John shook his head as he interrupted his date. "Doesn't matter. You think I'm hot. It's okay, it's not that difficult to admit. See, I'll go first. I think you're hot and you look great tonight. You're turn."

"No," Lita shook her head as she finally grabbed the drink in front of her. "I actually think you're annoying."

"And yet, you're still here with me."

"You already know I came just for the drinks."

"You're really going to drink that?" He said gesturing to the drink in her hands.

Lita shrugged. "I don't know. Maybe. I kind of want to see if I can guess what all is mixed in here. It'll probably be disgusting though."

"Sure looks like it."

"Here," Lita said as she pushed the glass towards John. "Why don't you give it a try? It should be a fun game for you."

"Uh no," John shook his head as he pushed the glass back towards the woman. "It was your idea so you give yourself poisoning."

Lita rolled her eyes, repeating the man's actions from a minute ago. "Stop being a wuss and just drink it."

"I'm pretty sure that dude bought it for you-" John stopped himself as the glass he pushed back towards Lita actually tipped over and spilled all over the table and even onto the woman. "Oh wow," he began to say as the redhead stood up and backed away from the table, "I'm sorry. I didn't think that was going to happen."

The woman did say anything at all as she shook her head and looked down at her pants where most of the drink had fallen. "I'm gonna go try to clean it off. I'll be back." With that said, she grabbed her bag and left to find the bathroom so she could do as she said.

"What a great start," John muttered to himself as he watched Lita walk away.

A few minutes later and Lita came back to the table, only John wasn't there. Did that bastard have the nerve to leave her? First, he calls to say he's going to be half an hour late only to be an hour late, then he spills the drink all over her, and now he just leaves her there.

Just as Lita was about to leave, John came back to the table with two drinks in his hands. "You going somewhere?" The man asked the woman as he placed the drinks on the table.

"I thought you left."

"To get drinks," John answered as he sat down on one of the chairs. "That's the point of this whole thing, right?"

"Mhm," the redhead nodded as she took a seat. "Um, what is this?" She asked as John handed her one of the drinks.

"Don't know. Asked the bartender to mix a bunch of drinks together. Thought your idea of guessing what's mixed could be interesting."

"And how do I know you didn't cheat? How do I know that you didn't see or even tell the bartender what to mix?"

"I didn't. Just trust me."

"Trust you? I don't even know you."

John rolled his eyes. "You're being a little dramatic."

Lita shook her head. "I don't think so. And weren't you the one who said that I shouldn't drink the one that you spilled on me because a stranger gave it to me? You're a stranger too."

"Again, you're a little too dramatic. Just ask whatever you want to know and I won't be such a stranger."

"Fair enough," Lita said as she picked up the glass. "Let's get started then," she said as she took a sip of the drink with John doing the same thing. "Oh, that is not good."

John shook his head. "Definitely not. There's definitely vodka in there." Lita nodded I'm agreement. "Where are you from?"

"Right here in Atlanta. How about you?"

"Boston."

"Oh my God!" Lita exclaimed after she took another sip from the drink, gagging at what she just tasted. "There's poison in here. You are trying to kill me!"

John couldn't help but laugh at her reaction even though she looked annoyed. "What did you taste?"

"Jager. I hate jager. How many did he mix in here?"

"Five. Do you just want to nix this and get an actual drink?"

Lita didn't say anything for a moment as she was trying to get over the awful taste in her mouth. "Yes and no. I kind of want to see what else is in here, but then I feel like I need something to get this horrible taste out of my mouth. Like a gin and tonic. Speaking of, gin is definitely not in here. That would have been the first thing I tasted."

"I'll be back," John said as he got up from the table and began you walk to the bat which wasn't too far away from them.

"Thanks." Just as the man walked away, the woman felt her phone go off in her purse. She rolled her eyes as she took her phone out to see that Dawn just sent her a text. She couldn't even see a preview of what her friend sent her since the woman sent her seven messages. It was clear to Lita that the brunette was on the verge of some sort of psychotic break down.

It wasn't much long after that that John came back with two new drinks in his hands. "Here you go," he said as he handed Lita what she requested.

"Ah, thank you," Lita smiled as she gratefully accepted the drink. "And this is what I call a real drink," she said after taking a sip of the gin and tonic. "Now I can try and attack that shitty mystery again."

"I don't taste anything other than the hint of vodka," John said after taking another sip of the mystery drink.

"So why did you move down here from Boston?"

"My parents got divorced while I was in high school so my mom moved down here because her family's here. I always wanted to move back up there, but I guess it just never happened."

"Why not?"

John shrugged. "I don't know. No reason really. I guess getting a job here had something to do with it."

"So why did you choose to become a cop?"

"The sirens and speeding sounded like a good deal," John said before shrugging once again. "Basically, my dad was a cop so he had a lot of influence on that decision." Lita simply nodded. "What about you?"

"What?"

"Why are you a nurse?"

The redheaded woman didn't say anything right away because this wasn't a topic she wanted to talk about. But John shared, so it was fair she did too even though her reason was far more personal. "My dad was a huge influence too. He, um, he was really sick and I just thought that if I was a doctor, I could be a solution into helping cure sick people, but then things got really bad and... I just needed to start working right away and I wanted to stay in the field. Soo yeah, that's my story."

"Oh," was all John said for a moment because he really didn't know what else to say. "Um, I'm sorry-"

Luckily for him, he didn't have to say much as Lita cut him off. "I don't want to talk about that." She continued after picking up the glass of the mystery. "Come on, there's like three more things in here. You have a guess?"

John shook his head. "Na. It tastes like vomit."

"Okay, it's gross, but it's not that bad. Stop being a wuss, you only had like one sip. Come on, this was kind of your idea because even though I proposed it, you're the one who went and got the drink so yea, your idea. Drink up."

"Fine," John agreed, "but I actually had two sips, thank you very much." He held the glass towards his lips and scrunched his nose in disgust. He meant to take one small sip, but Lita titled the glass towards him so it kind of became a big one. He tried to compose himself, but he started gagging and of course the redhead started laughing at him.

"Ew!" Lita exclaimed as she pushed her sit back a few feet away. "Do not puke on me! You already spilled something on me!"

"It would be your own damn fault," John retorted when he was finally able to compose himself. "What the hell is wrong with you?"

"You weren't being a fair game player so I was helping you out."

"You sound like your five," John said, taking a sip of his beer.

"And you sound like you're two."

John rolled his eyes, but didn't say anything in particular to what the woman just said. "I just tasted a whole bunch of crap in there so yea, definitely vodka-"

"Vodka is not crap."

"-and tequila," John finished after the small interruption.

"Tequila isn't crap either!"

"Was this a wrong setting for us to meet in? I don't want to play a role in your addiction."

Lita rolled her eyes. "I'm not an alcholic," she said as she took another swig of her regular drink. "I just know what's good to drink. Nothing wrong with that, you just stick to your beer."

"And there's nothing wrong with beer." Lita simply shrugged as it became silent between the two for a moment. "Twenty questions."

"What?"

"Twenty questions is this thing where you ask each other questions to get to know each other."

Lita scowled. "I'm not stupid, I know what it is."

"So I'll ask the first question and I guess we'll both give an answer and then you'll ask the next?" Lita nodded. "Favorite color?" John asked the first question.

"Black."

"That's not really a color."

"Yes it is. What's yours?"

"Blue."

"How original."

"Says the one who likes black."

"Favorite movie?"

"White chicks. Yours?"

"Pee-wee's Big Adventure." It was John's turn to ask the next question, but he didn't say anything as he simply gave Lita a look like he thought she was weird. "What? It's a movie and pretty damn great one."

"If you say so."

"I do."

"So I'm going to assume he's your favorite actor."

"Great assumption."

"And we'll skip that," John said as he changed the subject. "What were you like as a kid?"

"Um, a tomboy. I liked getting down and dirty in the mud."

"Hey, we have one thing in common. But I guess I wouldn't be called a tomboy because I am already a guy."

"And that is so sexist."

"I didn't come up with the rules so don't punch me."

"Wasn't going to," Lita paused for a moment before asking another question. "One city you would never move to no matter what. Like even if you got the best job with the best pay or something else jist as good?"

"Easy. New York."

Lita was confused. She never expected that as an answer since just about everyone loved the city. "New York is pretty great."

"It's not when you're from Boston."

"Okay," Lita said as she thought about her own answer. "Probably Detroit."

"Why?"

Lita shrugged. "I don't know. That's just the first city that came to mind where I was like, yea no, I'll pass."

John simply nodded as he took his turn and asked Lita a question and then they soon enough fell into conversation about their childhood's, hobbies, and life in general, the mystery drink totally forgotten about. Of course their conversation didn't go without them throwing a few smart remarks at one another.

"So you're a cop and you're actually going to drive back home after a few beers?" Lita asked after a moment of silence between the two.

"Not a few, just two," John corrected her. "I know that's not enough to get me drunk or inebriated. And you're right, I am a cop so I know well enough when I can and cannot drive after a drink or two."

"Abusing your powers to do whatever you want I see?"

"No," John shook his head. "I'm not breaking any laws. It's not like I hit someone while drunk and got away with it just because I'm a cop."

"I wouldn't be surprised if that happened."

"I wouldn't be either, but that won't happen to me."

Lita opened her mouth to say something in response, but stopped herself when she saw someone familiar from the corner of her eye. She looked up and sure enough, she saw two familiar faces sitting at the bar, smiling and waving at her. "Hell no," the woman said to herself which of course didn't go unheard by her date.

"Um, what? You okay?" John asked confused as he followed her gaze to her two friends. "Are they with you?"

"I'm going to kill them," Lita said as Dawn and Trish walked over to her. "What the hell is wrong with you two?" She asked once the duo arrived to the table.

"Hi John," Dawn said as she ignored her friend. "I'm Dawn. We spoke on the phone earlier and we also kinda sorta spoke when Lita crashed into your car."

"Hey, I didn't crash into his car."

"And I'm Trish," the blonde smiled at the man. "We don't mean to interrupt your date, but Lita has this irrational fear of being killed on a first date by a total stranger."

"Will you two idiots leave?" Lita asked her friends with a glare present on her face. "How did you even know we were going to be here?"

"Jeff's phone," Trish responded, talking about her boyfriend. She continued after she turned her attention back to the man. "That's my boyfriend who Lita told the location of your date. She also texted him a picture of you. I don't know where she found that from." Lita was about to say something, but Trish thought of something else. "Oh! And I'm pretty sure I saw a picture of your license plate!"

"And I'm the one who's going to kill you? Damn woman. What the hell kind of psycho are you?"

"Hey, you can never be too careful. I was just trying to cover all of my bases."

"You took a picture of my license plate?"

Lita nodded. "For accident purposes and then it came into handy for this."

"And my picture?"

"Facebook."

"You are a stalker."

Lita shook her head. "No. For the billionth time, I was just being careful."

"You don't have to worry about him Li," Dawn began to say as the duo turned their attention to her. "Me and Trish spent some time searching him on Google. You have nothing to worry about. He won officer of the month at his precinct like two times."

"Now they are your stalkers. I just gather identification information in case I went dead or missing."

"Well Lita, you don't have to act all crazy like this next time-"

"Next time?!" Both Dawn and Trish asked in excitement with the latter continuing. "There's going to be a next time?"

"Leave," Lita glared at her two friend's whose deaths she was mentally preparing for. Both women looked like they were about to protest, but Lita interjected. "Now," she said with a death glare present on her face and her friends knew she meant business.

"Fine," Dawn said as both her and Trish began to walk away. "Hope to see you soon John," with that said, the two walked away.

Lita shook her head and sighed in relief when she saw the brunette and blonde woman actually walk outside the bar. "Thank God," she muttered under her breath before turning her attention to John. "Sorry about that. Didn't realize dumb and dumber were actually going to show up."

"Um, that's alright. I mean, it was weird, but it's fine."

It became silent between the two for a while before Lita spoke up. "Well, it's getting late so I should be going now."

"Yea, same here. I have a shift twelve hours shift tomorrow so..."

The two got up from where they were sitting and walked out the bar so they could get to thwir cars which weren't parked far from one another.

"Well, I actually had a great time with you," Lita said as the duo made the couple of block walk to their cars.

John raised a brow. "Actually?" Lita nodded and was about to say something, but wasn't able to say anything as the man continued. "Well, I guess that makes sense since you did think I was going to kill you." He laughed at how crazy what her friends revealed sounded.

Lita laughed. "You weren't supposed to know about any of that, but my friends suck."

"Well, I think it's kind of cute," John said as it became silent between the two. It wasn't long after that that the two arrived to where their cars were parked.

"Well, here's my car."

"Yea, I remember when it made the loud banging sound when you decided you wanted to hit my car."

Lita rolled her eyes. "Shut up."

"About next time-"

"There could be one."

"Yea?"

Lita nodded. "Just call and we'll see."

"I guess I'll talk to you later then."

"Um, yea. Bye."

"Bye."

Even though the two bid farewell to one another, they still stood there, not knowing what to say or do next.

"Okay, bye then," Lita said as she unlocked her car doors.

"Try not crashing into my car again," John said, breaking the tension as he walked tonwards his car.

"Shut up."

* * *

 **Thanks for reading. Thanks for the reviews** **.** **Hope you liked this part. Let me know what you think, please and thanks. :)**


	5. Behind Bars

**Disclaimer: I don't own anything or anyone you may or may not be familiar with.**

* * *

 **Summary: It doesn't get any more satisfying than arresting the enemy. Requested by nyelator.**

 **I suck at summaries...**

* * *

"Are you freaking kidding me?!" Lita exclaimed as she turned onto the highway and saw that there was a traffic jam. Had she known about the jam, she would have taken the other route. Sure, the other route was longer than the one she chose, but the highway would have been half the time than local had there not been traffic.

"Great, just great," the redheaded woman muttered under her breath as she looked at the time. It was nearing six in the evening and she was going to be late to pick up her nephew from his soccer game. Lita promised her older sister that she would pick up her son for her since she had an emergency with her daughter and her husband was out of town for work. The woman also promised her sister she would actually sit there and watch his game since neither of his parents could make it, but that clearly wasn't meant to be. She definitely wasn't going to hear the end of that one when Dawn found out how late she was to pick up her son. Maybe she could bribe him with ice-cream, eight year olds weren't too difficult to bribe, right? The woman just got so lost in her work that time got away from her and she left work half an hour later than she initially planned.

Lita let out a frustrated groan as she finally merged onto the highway and had a better look at how terrible the traffic actually was. Well, she was going to be stuck in that mess for a while. She was pretty sure there was an accident going on a couple of miles ahead because that was the only thing that could explain the situation especially when she saw cop cars and an abluance zooming by in the emergency lane. Maybe she could just get off at the next exit and then take the local route, but even that was going to take quite some time.

The redheaded woman had half a mind to drive through the emergency lanes, but with her luck, a cop would be waiting for her and ready to slap her with a ticket. She could do without a ticket so she would just wait to get off of the first exit she saw.

Lita grabbed her phone from where she previously placed it in the cupholders area and dialed her sister's phone number. She knew Dawn would be upset, but her sister probably should have known what was going on since her son was involved. She was really hoping the older woman wouldn't answer her phone because she rather go without dealing with her over protective mother crap for the moment. "Thank God," she muttered under her breath when she heard Dawn's voice mail.

"Hey," Lita began to say, "It's me. Um..." she sighed before continuing, "so there's ridiculous traffic on 95 so I don't know how long it'll take me to get to Victor's game, but I'm sure I'll be there by the time it ends. Maybe he won't notice that no one was there to watch him play. It'll be fine. But there's probably some road work or an accident, I don't know, but this just isn't normal. But anyways, I'll call you when I get to him. Bye."

With that said, she hung up the phone and began looking through her emails. She left work fifteen minutes ago and she already had ten more emails in her inbox which didn't surprise her. If she was going to be stuck in traffic, then she might as well do something productive so she began responding to the emails she could actually respond to without having any of her work right in front of her.

Twenty minutes and a few emails later, Lita was finally free of the mess on the highway and onto the local route. Of course she wasn't the only person with the idea of avoiding the highway traffic so there was some traffic on the roads as well, but it was nowhere near as bad as what she just left.

It didn't take much longer after Lita hit the local roads that the traffic finally began to clear up. She was really sick of driving less about five miles an hour and was so glad when she was finally able to drive at a normal speed especially since she it was now raining and she had no clue where Victor would be if the game already ended. Unfortunately for her, she was about to pay for going a little bit higher than the posted limit.

"Shit," Lita muttered under her breath when she heard and saw a cop car with flashing lights right behind her. She wasn't sure how fast she was going, but obviously it was enough for her to get pulled over. Maybe she could just get away with this as a warning. She really hated it when other woman bragged about how they got out of a ticket by pretending to cry or by flirting with the cop, but maybe that wouldn't be such a bad idea if it meant she could save herself from the hassle and she was closer to getting to her son.

The redheaded woman rolled down her window and took her keys out of the ignition, placing it on the dashboard as the police officer walked over to her car. "What seems to be the-" Lita stopped herself as she looked out the window and saw a very familiar person standing right outside her car. 'You cannot be serious."

"Oh, look at what we have here," the officer smirked at the woman who now had a scowl present on her face. Oh how she wanted to slap that smug look off of his face, but then she would probably get arrested for assaulting an on duty officer and he definitely wasn't worth it. "I always knew you were a trouble maker."

"Cut the crap Cena," and any hope Lita had to getting out of this ticket was gone just like that. "Are your stalking skills that great that you now know my car and you decided to pull me over just for shits and giggles? Really? Grow up. I have somewhere I need to be." She grabbed her keys with the attention of starting her car so she could drive away, but John had other plans.

"You need to put your keys down, you're not going anywhere."

"Like hell I'm not," she said as she placed her keys in the ignition.

"If you start that car and drive away, you'll have a lot more to worry about rather than just a speeding ticket."

"You can't be serious."

Officer Cena shrugged. "Maybe, maybe not. Try me."

Lita rolled her eyes as she placed her keys back on the dashboard. "Sure Cena, I'll humor you. But I had to be somewhere like an hour ago so make this quick."

"Lost outside the courtroom, huh?" Those two definitely weren't strangers and had ran into one another in court and at jail a few times. Lita was an attorney while John was a police officer and the woman had actually cross examined the man on two separate cases. She was definitely high on the list of attorneys he hated to come across at court.

"Oh, I'll be seeing you in there for whatever bullshit ticket you pull out of your ass."

"Really? You're going to waste not only my time, but your time as well for a speeding ticket? You were driving twenty over the limit. Do you really want to fight something so obvious?"

Lita glared. "Just write up the damn ticket so I can go."

"My pleasure," the officer began to say, "but I need your license and registration first." Lita rolled her eyes as she took her liscense out of her bag and her car registration out of the dashboard. "Be right back," he said as he walked back to his car so he could do as he said.

The redheaded woman let out a sigh as she grabbed her phone and dialed her sister's number once again after she noticed that she missed three calls and five text messages from her within the last fifteen minutes. She didn't realize her phone was actually on silent so she was surprised to see the missed calls and messages.

"Hey," Lita began to say, only to be interrupted by the other woman

"Where the hell are you?" Came Dawn's voice on the other end of the phone.

"Um, I kind of got pulled over so I'm just waiting for that asshole to write me a ticket. After that's done, I'm like only ten minutes away. Probably not even a full ten minutes."

"The game is about to end in like another five minutes. I just got a call from another parent who was asking if Victor needed a ride home because she doesn't see anyone there for him. I told her that you were there and I gave her a description of you, but nope, you were nowhere to be seen."

"Okay. I know, but I got held up at work-"

Dawn scoffed. "Of course you did. I just ask you for one thing-"

"And I'll be there," Lita cut her off. "I left only ten minutes late," she fibbed, "the rest of the time was spent in traffic so I don't really control that. I'm not too far away. It shouldn't take much longer for me to get to the field once this asshole let's me go. I want to strangle him."

"Try not cussing him out and get arrested for assault or something," Dawn said. "Just tell me if you'll be able to get to him on time. If not, I'll pick him up and bring him to the hospital with me and you can pick him up from here."

"Should you really leave Lexi right now?"

"I don't want to, but she's on meds and she is getting better from this morning so she'll be fine. They're only keeping her overnight as precaution. But Victor-"

"I'll be there. Dont worry about it," the redheaded woman assured the brunette.

Dawn didn't say anything for a moment and the line was completely silent so Lita had a feeling her sister hung up on her. But then the other woman spoke up "Alright. Call me when you get there. Bye," With that said, the two hung up the phone as Lita went back to impatiently waiting for John to show up again with her ticket in hand so she could get out of there.

Meanwhile, John just found some interesting information from his system in his car as he wrote up the redheaded woman's ticket. That ticket was definitely going to be the least of her worries. Oh today was definitely a great day for him. It was great how karma could be on your side sometimes.

Officer Cena got out of his car and walked towards Lita's car, trying his hardest to wipe that smile off of his face before he approached her car. He stopped once he arrived outside the driver's side of the car and noticed how irritated she already was. She seemed a bit more annoyed than just a few minutes ago during their initial encounter.

"I'm going to have to ask you to get out of your car."

"Um, what?" Lita asked startled by the sudden sound of the man's voice. She had zoned out and didn't realize he was back.

"Get out of your car," John said once again.

"Why?" Lita asked even more confused than before.

"Because I'm an officer and I'm ordering you to get out of your car so do as I say." Lita didn't make any movement to do as she was told. She opened her mouth to reply to him, but John spoke up before she could. "I can always call for back up if you don't feel like cooperating."

"What type of shit are you trying to pull here?"

"Just let me do my job and get out of your car."

"No. I don't trust you as far as I could throw you so I'm not getting out of my car until you tell me why you want me to do that."

"Fine," John said as he began to grab his walkie talkie so he could call for backup because she clearly wasn't in the mood to listen to him. "It's kind of sad that I have to call for backup for a traffic violation."

"Fine," Lita groaned as she finally decided to obey him and got out of her car. She slammed her door shut once she was standing outside. "Now tell me-"

"Put your hands behind your back where I can see them," the officer said as he took his pair of handcuffs out.

"What the hell are you doing?" Lita asked as John began to cuff her hands together. Now she was really confused and had no idea what was going on. Why was he arresting her when she did absolutely nothing?

"You're under arrest for driving with a suspended license."

"What the hell? You are surely mistaken because my license is not suspended so get off of me," Lita began to say as she tried to get out of John's hold which was much easier said than done especially since she was officially in handcuffs.

"You have the right to remain silent."

"Do not start reading me the Miranda Rights! Just get off of me!" she exclaimed as John escorted her to his patrol car.

"You realize everything you're saying right now can be used against you in a court of law," John said, not bothering to read the rest of her rights for her. He smirked when a thought popped up in his mind. "Are you going to defend yourself in court? Oh, I cannot wait for this one. You know, this is definitely my favorite arrest I have ever made. I love my job."

Lita had to bite her tongue from saying anymore to John because she knew it would come back to bite her. She tried her hardest to stay silent as he shut the door and made his way to the driver's seat.

* * *

The redheaded woman didn't know how long she had been holed up in the cell when they finally allowed her to make a phone call. "What the hell Lita?" Was the first thing the redheaded woman heard Dawn say on the other end of the phone.

"Um, I'm kind of in jail," she was about to say more, only for her sister to interrupt her.

"Yea, I kinda got that when the machine said I just received a collect call from jail and it was from you. I shouldn't be this surprised. I guess I'm just surprised that it took this long for you to end up in jail."

Lita scowled. "Shut up."

"Did you finally snap and hit that cop who gave you a ticket?"

"I..." Lita stopped herself from finishing that statement when she realized her call was probably being recorded. "No. Apparently my license is suspended and I know it's not suspended because if it was, then they would have and should have told me. This is so stupid."

"Relax," Dawn cut off her sister once again when she had a feeling she was close to blowing up. "Calm down."

Lita shut her eyes and took a deep breath before opening them up again and continuing. "Okay, yea. Is Victor with you?"

Dawn shook her head. "No. His better aunt," she said referring to her husband's sister, "volunteered to pick him up after she overheard our conversation when she stopped by."

Lita let out a sigh. "I'm sorry."

"I guess I can't be too mad at you anymore since it's not your fault that you were arrested, but only if you didn't know you're license was suspended."

"I didn't and it isn't. I swear, I'm going-"

"Okay, relax. Please just think about where you are before you said something stupid." Dawn paused for a moment before continuing. "Um, do you need me to pick you up? Lexi is sleeping now so I could leave for like an hour."

"No," Lita shook her head. "I don't know how long I'll be in here. I don't even know what the hell is happening right now. I'll just figure it out when I'm actually able to leave."

"Alright. Just call me if you need me to pick you up. We can figure something out."

"Okay. Bye," With that said, the duo hung up the phone.

Lita looked over at the guard who escorted her to make the phone call, gesturing that she was done and could go back to the cell. Oh how she really didn't want to go back there. She was pretty sure two of the other four women were prostitutes because of the way they kept talking about a wasted night. She knew for a fact that one of other two woman was arrested for getting into a physical fight with someone her boyfriend cheated on her with, she kept bragging how she broke another woman's nose. The other woman was pretty quiet for the most part and Lita had a feeling she didn't belong just like her.

The redheaded woman groaned when she arrived back to the cell and heard the woman bitching about her boyfriend once again. Lita didn't understand why the other woman didn't just leave him if he was such an asshole. Of course she wasn't going to say anything because she just wanted to leave unscathed from there.

Meanwhile, Officer Cena was back at his desk in another part of the station, not too far from where Lita was currently at. He was currently entering in the arrest information so he could send it to the prosecution's office so they could appropriately make a decision of what charges should be filed. Driving with a suspended license wasn't going to hurt the woman too bad since it was her first offense, but this just felt so good.

"Heard a rumor that you arrested the redhead from McMahon's office," one of John's fellow officers said as he walked over to the other man's desk, referring to the biggest defense attorney office in Atlanta. "What did she do?"

"Drive with a suspended license," John said as he continued to enter the information on his computer, not bothering to look behind him at the other officer.

"So you saw her in her car and decided to pull her over just for fun?" Officer Orton asked.

John shook his head. "Na, she made it easy. Pretty stupid of her to drive twenty miles over the posted speed limit when she doesn't even have a valid license."

"You sure her license is suspended?" Randy asked the older man.

John nodded as he turned his attention away from his computer and looked over at the younger man. "Duh. You really think I would have arrested her for a speeding violation?"

Randy nodded. "Her? Yes. Someone else? No."

John rolled his eyes as he turned his attention back to his computer. "I wouldn't jeopardize my career just to get back at her."

"Yea you would. She has always gotten the best of you-"

"Twice," the older man interrupted. "Only twice did I have to be on the other end of her during court. And she didn't do anything."

Randy snorted. "Sure."

Officer Cena was about to say something, but something caught his eye as he searched the database. "Oh shit."

"What?" Officer Orton asked as he moved his gaze to the other man's computer screen. "What are you looking at?"

"That can't be right," the officer said as he typed away. "It can't... fuck."

"Dude, what are you looking at?" Randy asked once again. "What happened?"

"Maybe I just typed it wrong," John muttered to humself, "but it's her. Damn it."

"Cena-"

"Shut up for a minute Orton," John said as he waited for the results to show back up on his screen. "Fuck." Sure enough, nothing changed. Boy, was he screwed.

"Care to explain?" Randy asked as his eyes scanned the screen. "Oh wow," he began to say before John could answer him. "Her license isn't suspended. So why is she here now?"

John shook his head. "No no no. That cannot be right. She had a suspended license. Something is up. One of her people hacked into the system-"

"Really Cena? When would she have had time to fill them in on what was going on?"

"But her license was showing up as suspended from the car," John said as he looked up to face the other man. "And now it's not showing up here? Something's not right."

"How many times did you enter her license number in the car?"

"What does that matter?"

"It does."

"Once."

"Did you double check the numbers?"

John shrugged. "I don't know."

"Did you at least double check to see if the names matched up?" John thought about it for a moment and mentally slapped himself for such a rookie mistake. He shook his head. "Damn it John. What the hell? You were just way too excited about pulling her over and getting her for something that you forgot how to do your job."

"This is bad."

"Duh. Oh she and the rest of that office is going to have a field day with this. You know what you have to do now."

"Change it in the system so it shows that she actually does have a suspended license."

"Cena-"

"I was kidding. Sort of." He let out a sigh as he looked back at his screen and scanned through the database to see if there was anything else he could use as an excuse as to why she was currently behind bars. He had no such luck, her record was clear except for two previous speeding violations. "Is Chief in?"

Randy nodded. "Oh yea."

"Well, if I don't see you later, that probably means I got fired," John said as he got up from his desk and walked to the chief's office to advise him of everything that just happened. John took a deep breath as he stood outside the Chief's office. He knew this was going to be bad, he did make a stupid mistake after all. John knew there was no way around it so he knocked on the door and entered when told to do so.

"Are you sure?" Chief Flair asked once Officer Cena filled him in on the situation. "You checked everything? Double checked? Triple checked?"

John nodded. "Yea, I guess I might have overlooked it while I was writing her the ticket."

"And now she's in custody for no reason." Cheif Flair shook his head. "Cena, she's a lawyer, she actually knows the law and how it works. This can be terrible for us, especially you."

"I know," the officer nodded, "but I'll fix it."

"How do you suppose you're going to do that?"

John thought about it for a moment and nothing came to mind. Lita and him never got along so he really didn't know how he was going to talk himself out of this one. He let out a sigh as he shook his head. "I don't know, but I'll think of something."

"You better. You know I'm going to have to write you up either way. Just try to get her out of filing something against us and we can try and down play this."

"I'll try."

"Do more than just try." John didn't say anything in response, simply nodding as he got up from the chair and left the office. He first walked over to where they were holding Lita's belongings and got them for her. He slowly walked to the cells where Lita was currently avoiding trying to get into any type of conversation with the rest of her woman. She was pretty sure she would end up punching someone if she actually partook in any of the brainless conversations.

"Uh, Ms. Dumas," Officer Cena said as he stopped in front of the cell, unlocking it. "You're free to go."

Lita looked up over at the officer very confused. First of all, he didn't mess around with her name and call her Ms. Dumbass like he usually did. He was actually being nice even though he didn't say much, but it was still strange. Maybe he was staying mum because of the other woman around who he actually wasn't a jerk to. And why was she leaving already without anything at all happening? She was booked and that's about all that happened. Lita wasn't told anything about bail so she was sure nothing of that sort happened. She didn't even have a trial so she didn't know exactly what charges were going to be filed against her. This all just seemed very shady.

"Oh my God," Lita said when it suddenly hit as she walked out of the cell. "You don't have-"

"Can we discuss this elsewhere?" John asked as he cut off the woman and locked up the cell again when the redhead was out of it. He led her to a semi secluded area near the front of the station. There weren't many people around at the moment so that was good. "So-"

"You screwed up," Lita cut him off. "Or you deliberatley arrested me even though you knew you had nothing to keep me in there."

"Uh, no," John shook his head. "There was an error in our computer systems," he said conveniently leaving out the fact that he got the last three numbers in her license jumbled up, "and the incorrect information popped up for you."

"In other words, you screwed up. Oh my office is going to have so much fun with this. I won't take this case myself because why should I have all the fun?"

"I'm sorry," John hated having to say those words to her, but he actually did mean it since he knew he did make a mistake. "Yes, I made an error, but I'm fixing it now. You can go home and it'll be like nothing happened."

"Yea, we can go and pretend I didn't waste the last couple hours of my life being somewhere I didn't belong. You don't know how bad this could have been for my career and my reputation as an attorney."

"Look, we all make mistakes and I really am sorry. There was no harm done, right?"

Lita scoffed. "No harm done? You have got to be kidding me. Did you just go deaf and not here anything I just said? You arrested me for absolutely no reason-"

"I thought you're license was suspended."

"You thought wrong sweetie. And let's not forget that you didn't read me my Miranda Rights."

"You told me not to. Plus, you already know what they are."

Lita shrugged. "I don't see your point. Whether or not I knew my rights and told you not to read them to me, doesn't mean you should half ass your duties. Seems like someone needs to be retrained."

John nodded, mainly agreeing with the first half of what the woman just said. And then he cringed at the second part, maybe he would have to undergo some sort of training once again for this mess. He messed up big time in every way possible. "And I sincerely apologize for that. Can we please just move past this? This is just a huge misunderstanding-"

The redheaded woman rolled her eyes and shook her head as she cut the brunette man off. "Not a misunderstanding at all."

John let out a sigh. "You're right. It was a clerical error," he finally admitted, "and I take full responsibility for that so please don't punish the others at the station by dragging them into the middle of this. All of us will be investigated and they don't deserve that. I'm already going to be written up and investigated by the station so that should be enough, right?" Lita didn't say anything in response so he continued. "I made a mistake, but I'm human. Everyone makes mistakes at work once in a while, I'm sure you have to."

Lita couldn't help but nod in agreement when she remembered missing an important deadline when she first started practicing the law. It could have been much worse for her had her superior not covered for her with the bosses and fixed her mistake. "Yea. Look... you're right. It happens, but you have to realize erroneously arresting someone isn't small. People make small mistakes at work once in a while, not huge ones."

John nodded. "I know. It was reckless and I truly apologize for what I put you through the last couple of hours."

"Yea, you got that right. But... whatever. I..." Lita didn't know what overcame her, but she really didn't want to deal with any of this anymore. She didn't think John should get away with what just happened, but she knew the station was going to make sure that didn't happen. "Fine. You're already going to have to deal with it the consequences with the station and I know they'll probably go lenient since you're getting away from a lawsuit, but I guess I'll spare you this one time. But maybe listen to me the next time I tell you that my license isn't suspended."

John let out a sigh of relief and he was so glad she easily agreed. He really thought Lita would laugh in his face, but she was actually helping him out in a way. "Thanks. I owe you one."

Lita snorted. "We're always on opposite sides, you might not want to say that to me."

"Point taken," John said as he handed Lita the zip bag full of her things. "But how about I drive you to the lot so you can get your car? That's the least I could do, right? And I will definitely pay you back for this. I really do owe you one."

Lita was ready to decline the offer, but then she realized she probably didn't want to bug her sister tonight even though she did offer her a ride. And who knew if any of her friends would answer her calls at this time. Plus, she just wanted to get home now. "Sure. Let's go."

* * *

 **Thanks for reading. Thanks for the reviews** **.** **Hope you liked this part. Let me know what you think, please and thanks.** **Let me know if you have any requests. :)**


	6. Wedding Crasher

**Disclaimer: I don't own anything or anyone you may or may not be familiar with.**

* * *

 **Summary: It was their wedding day,** **but an uninvited guest decided to surprise them** ** _._** **Requested by espeon44.**

* * *

"I look so hideous," Lita exclaimed as she looked at herself in the full length mirror of the room she was currently getting ready in. It was her wedding day and she was none to pleased with her appearance. It didn't matter what she or her maid of honor- who also happened to be in charge of her hair and makeup- did, the redheaded woman didn't like the outcome. "I look disgusting. I look like a huge cow. A really huge, disgusting cow."

Her maid of honor rolled her eyes as she put the last finishing touches on the bride's hair. "Relax. You look gorgeous," Trish said as she pulled the bride's hair into a half ponytail. "You're the most beautiful pregnant woman I have ever seen," Trish said with the other three bridesmaids nodding in agreement. The blonde woman paused for a moment as she stepped back for a moment, examining the eight month pregnant woman's hair and was satisfied with the curls running down her back. "Don't run your hands through your hair," she instructed, "because that will ruin your curls and loosen it up and I don't want to loosen them up anymore, they look great the way they are. And we don't have time to redo it because I want to retouch my own makeup and fix my hair. Dawn, please help me with my hair."

"I need to sit down," Lita said as she walked over to the chair in the room and sat down. "Oh that feels so good. I don't understand why I have to wear heels."

"They're like the smallest heels ever," Dawn cut off the redhead as she thought of what she wanted to do with Trish's hair which she previously curled earlier in the day. She decided to go for an updo. "It's cute, get over it."

"Hell, I don't know why I have to wear shoes at all. I mean, my dress does cover my feet," she said referring to her champagne full length gown, "so no one will notice if I'm wearing shoes or not. And I'll definitely be much more comfortable."

"That's disgusting," Victoria said before anyone else could say a thing. "No one wants to smell your feet."

Lita rolled her eyes as she looked down at her swollen feet. She really hated pregnancy and all that it did to her body. She couldn't wait until it was all over with in a couple of weeks. Sure she was excited for the baby, but it had been a very long eight months and she still had another to go. "My feet don't smell. But fine, slippers would be perfect then."

"Just stop talking because it ain't happening," Trish said.

The redheaded woman didn't say anything right away as she looked away from her friends and towards the one person in the room she thought would actually have her back. "Lil," Lita said to her sister-in-law, "tell them to stop being mean to me and let me wear slippers."

Lilian shook her head. "Sorry. Like Trish said, it ain't happening."

The bride scowled as she glanced between her maid of honor and bridesmaids. "I really don't like any of you right now. You know I would support every single one of you if you were in my shoes. It's my wedding day, so you should listen to me. I'm pregnant, so you should listen to me. But you guys are doing the exact opposite."

"It's only for a couple of hours," Dawn said as she pinned parts of Trish's hair together, "stop being such a baby." Lita didn't say anything in response as the others changed the topic of conversation.

"When is this thing going to be over with?" Lita asked as she interrupted whatever the others were talking about.

Lilian arched a brow. "This thing? Are you calling your wedding 'this thing'? Try and enjoy it, you only get one wedding."

Trish chuckled. "Unless you're Dawn, then you get two. Ow," she said as she felt a tug at her hair.

"Shut up or I will ruin your hair."

"What? It's the truth. And I actually enjoyed both of them even though the first husband-"

"Shut up," the brunette said once again as she had to refrain herself from purposely ruining the blonde woman's hair. It was very tempting, but she knew the heavily pregnant and very moody bride would probably end up killing her.

"This is all John's fault," Lita said as she squirmed in her seat, trying to find a comfortable position which seemed to be impossible at the moment. "He ruined the wedding when he knocked me up. I hate him, I don't know why I'm still marrying him. I told him he better not do it, but he did."

Victoria rolled her eyes. "We are not having this conversation again. It takes two-"

"Don't start with that," Lita scowled.

"You started it," Victoria said before wisely deciding to stay quiet.

"Li, we all told you to delay the wedding a bit, but no, you wanted to keep the same day," Trish piped up. "So stop blaming John."

"Well, it's not my fault I don't want my baby to be a bastard."

"Lita!" Lilian exclaimed with all four woman speaking at once in response to what they just heard the redheaded woman say.

"What the hell?!" Came one of the others voice.

"Again!"

"Didn't I tell you to stop saying that?!" Dawn exclaimed.

"What?" Lita shrugged. "It's the truth. By definition a bastard is someone who is born to unwed parents."

"Are you calling my grandchild that word again?" Olivia, Lita's mom asked as she walked into the bridal suite. She had stepped out the room for the last few minutes and was not surprised to hear the topic of conversation when she walked into the room. "Lita," the older woman began to say as she walked closer to where the younger one was sitting, "you look so beautiful."

Lita rolled her eyes. "You're just saying that because you're my mom and feel obligated too?"

Olivia chuckled and shook her head. "You look so beautiful," she repeated. "You're about to get married and be a mom, but I can't stop seeing you as my little girl. I remember-"

"Nope," Dawn interrupted the mother of the bride. "I'm going to have to ask you to refrain from going down memory lane."

"Please," Trish added in agreement. "Li's hormones are like all over the place. Just because she's being extra bitchy lately, doesn't mean that will stop her from turning into a blubbering mess for we start going down memory lane and start being all emotional. She has no control over her emotions at all. She will start crying and no one is going to redo her makeup because we don't have the time."

"Crying after the wedding and pictures is complete fine, just not right now."

"I need to pee," the pregnant woman randomly said as she struggled to get up from she was sitting. She glanced between the brunette and the blonde. "Or is that- ow!" She exclaimed as she grabbed her belly, all eyes on her.

"Are you okay?" Lilian asked as she walked over to her sister-in-law. "Do you need help? Do you need-"

"No," the redheaded woman cut off the blonde woman as she tried to ignore the pain. "I'm fine, I just got up too fast or something."

"Lita-" Olivia began to say, only to be interrupted.

"I'm fine," the pregnant bride interrupted. "Now I'm gonna go pee unless that's something I should save until after the wedding?"

"You'll probably end up peeing on yourself," Trish started to say, "so it's safe if you just go now."

Lita rolled her eyes as she walked towards the bathroom. "Yea, because I need your permission."

* * *

Meanwhile, the groom was having a little episode of cold feet in another part of the hotel where the wedding was going to take place. Unlike Lita, who was kind of annoyed by every little thing to feel any kind of nerves, he was actually feeling very anxious.

"You ready?" Shawn asked John who was pacing back and forth.

"Nervous," the groom replied to his soon-to-be brother-in-law.

Shawn nodded. "I can see that. It's normal, I was the same way. And well, you probably don't know this, but Lilian actually left for a few minutes. She was a complete mess, her mom and sister had to talk her down from the ledge so to speak. But she did come back."

John stopped his pacing before he turned to face the older man. "Are you saying Lita is thinking about leaving me at the altar? Do you know something I don't?"

"Um no," Shawn shook his head. "That's not what I meant at all. I was just explaining that it's normal to be nervous. Lita... well... I just saw her a few minutes ago and we definitely don't have to worry about her fleeing. Plus, she can't really move too fast at the moment so-"

"What does that mean?" John asked.

Randy rolled his eyes and got up from where he was previously sitting across the room and walked towards his best-friend. "Cena, you sound like such a little girl right now."

"Shut up Orton."

"You need a drink."

"For the billionth time, I promised Li I won't be drinking since she can't, so no, I do not need a drink."

"Whipped."

"No, you asshole. It's called supporting my fiancé."

"It's called being whipped."

"And that's why you're single."

"Or maybe it's because that's how I like it. Maybe I don't need a woman to tell me what I can and cannot do for the rest of my life."

"Lita didn't say I couldn't drink, it was my own choice," which wasn't a complete lie. Lita definitely threw hints every now and then that she would rather him not drink at their wedding because she couldn't. She even wanted the wedding to be completley dry, but decided against it. John was never a heavy drinker, but he definitely toned it down much more than usual so he was already planning on staying completely sober during the wedding.

Randy rolled his eyes, not believing anything John just said. "Sure sure. Whatever you say."

John didn't say anything in response as he walked over to the couch in the room and took a seat. It was silent between the three men before they heard a knock on the door and in came John's mother

"Where are Chris and your brothers?" Carol asked referring to the three groomsmen when she noticed only the groom, the officiant, and the bride's brother were in the room. "For that matter, where's your father?"

"Around here somewhere," Shawn replied as he got up from his seat. "They stepped out for a few minutes. I'll go find them and send them in here."

Carol nodded. "Okay. Tell them it's almost time for the ceremony to start." She said as the man left the room to do as he previously saif. She then turned her attention to her son before continuing. "Are you ready?"

John nodded. "Yea. I guess."

"You guess?"

"He's just nervous," the younger man of the two piped up, "and I don't know why. I mean, you two have been together for like five years. I'm surprised you guys took as long as you did to get to this day. You two are basically already married so this is just like an extra step, like to make it official."

The groom let out a sigh as he nodded. "I know. I'm not... it's... I know. I'm allowed to feel like this. Not a big deal." Randy simply nodded in response.

"You're going to be a great father John," Carol began to say when she thought his impending fatherhood had a lot to do with his nerves at the moment. Obviously he knew for the last few months he was going to be a father, but she thought it was possible that the wedding and the fact that the baby was due in a couple of weeks was just hitting him real hard right now.

"Oh mom," he began to say when he noticed his mom was already getting teary eyed. "Please don't start crying."

"I can't help it. My little boy is getting married and going to have a baby soon." She continued when she saw John was about to say something. "I know what you're going to say but you will always be my little boy no matter what?"

"I know mom," John said as he walked up to her and gave her a hug.

"Okay," the mother of the groom said as she wiped the tears, trying not to smudge her makeup, "well I'm going to go out there now and I'll see you later. I'm going to see if Shawn was able to find the boys and I'll send them in here." With that said, she left.

* * *

"How are you feeling?" Shawn asked his little sister almost fifteen minutes later when it was finally time for the wedding to begin. The duo was currently standing a few feet away from the entrance of the hall where the wedding party was beginning to make their way down the aisle.

Lita groaned in frustration, that was about the billionth time she heard someone ask her that question within the last few hours. "Great. I really wish everyone would stop asking me that."

"Yes, but you haven't really given anyone an answer other than grumble like you're doing right now."

The redheaded woman didn't say anything right away and her brother thought this was her way of ending the conversation that didn't even really start. But then she soon spoke up. "I know. I'm sorry. I... I'm tired. It's been a long day already and... I don't know."

"And this is why-"

"Don't start with that. This was already going to be the day of the wedding and I didn't want to change it for any reason. It was just going to be too much of a hassle to change everything especially if we changed the date to an earlier one and I didn't want to deal with that. It's fine, it all worked out for the best. Everything went accordingly and we're here now and that's all that matters."

Shawn nodded. "Fair enough." He paused for a moment before continuing. "Nervous?"

Lita shook her head. "Not really. Maybe a teeny bit deep down, but not really really."

"John's quite the opposite. He was having a little moment to earlier, but it's not-"

"What? What do you mean he was having a moment? What did he say? Why-"

"Okay breathe," Shawn cut her off. "Relax, it's not a big deal. He's okay. He just thought you wouldn't show up and just leave him at the altar or something."

"Why? Why would he think that? I wouldn't do that. Why does he think I would? Is he going to-"

"He doesn't," the man said as he interrupted the woman once again. He regretted opening his mouth, it was really more of a slip up. "Just realx, it's okay. He was just having a little moment, which is normal. You remember Lilian-"

"Oh my God. He's going to leave me-"

"No, that's not what I said at all."

"Then why-" she stopped herself when she felt a huge pain in her back and stomach area. "Ow!"

"Lita-"

"I'm fine," the woman said as she tried to ignore the pain. It had been working so far all day long, but this was different, it was much more painful than before so it was a little more difficult to ignore and act like nothing was happening. "It's nothing." Shawn opened his mouth to say something, but didn't get a chance to. "Oh shit. Mother... ow!"

"Are you... what's happening?"

"Nothing," the pregnant woman said as the pain went away and she was able to stand up straight again.

"That's pretty clear. Are you having contractions?"

"No. I still have a couple of weeks left."

"Okay then-"

"It's probably like Braxton Hicks or something. Not a-" Lita stopped herself when she felt intense pain once again. "Oh shit. Ow ow ow!"

"We should probably go to the hospital," Shawn began to say only to be interrupted by his little sister.

"No no. Ow. It's not... ow... I'm okay. It's not time, this isn't real. It's fake, it's just Braxton Hicks."

"And you should still probably go to the hospital just to be sure that everything is okay."

Lita shook her head. "No. I'm about to get married and I'm not going anywhere until after I get married!"

"I don't think that's a good idea."

"Well, fortunately for us, I don't care what you think." The bride paused for a moment before continuing. "I just need to move around a little and I'll be fine, that usually works," she said as she began to walk around, but that didn't really do the trick. "Oh shit!"

Meanwhile, the groom was getting very anxious when he didn't see the bride walk down the aisle alongside her brother. The music began playing a few moments ago and she was nowhere in sight. He waited a little bit longer and noticed how it seemed like just about everyone else in the room was whispering to one another.

"You think she pulled a runaway bride?" Randy asked as he stood next to John.

"What? Why would you say that?"

Randy shrugged. "I don't know. Maybe because she's not here." The other man glared. "I'll go see if everything is fine." With that said, Randy quickly walked outside the room so he could find out what was happening with the bride.

"Whoa," Randy said as he walked out the room and saw Lita sitting on the floor, crouched over a few feet away. "What's going on here?"

"We need to get her to the hospital, but she won't listen to me. Go get John, maybe she'll actually listen to him."

"Randy, don't you dare! It's fine," Lita said as she tried to get up with the help of her brother. "I just... get back in there and I'll just be coming."

"Lita-"

"I'm fine- Oh God," the woman said as she finally stood back up and felt the pain intensify yet again.

"What's going on here?" John asked as he walked up to the trio. He became very impatient waiting for Randy so he decided to check himself to see what the hold up was. That's when he spotted the pregnant woman kind of hunched over, grabbing her stomach. He walked closer to her. "Lita-"

"She needs to go to the hospital," Shawn cut the younger man off.

"No I don't," the redhead cut him off before he could say anything further. "I'm fine. It's fine. Everything's fine. So just get back in there and- nope, no. Not happening. I can't do this, I can't walk in there. We're doing this out here, right now."

All three men looked at one another confused before focusing their attention on the sole woman. "Uh what?" John asked.

"We're getting married right now one way or another."

"You need to go to the hospital."

Lita shook her head. "I came here to get married and I'm not going anywhere until after we get married. Randy, do your magic," she said to the man who was set to officiate the wedding. John had initially chosen him to be the bestman, but then the original officiant had to step down a few days and Randy already did another friends wedding a few months ago after getting ordained online so they decided to use him.

"Um..." Randy didn't know what to do as he turned to look at his best-friend who also looked like he didn't know what to do.

"Li, this can wait. We need-"

"No! The sooner this happens, the sooner we can leave and go to the hospital. You already know you're going to give in so why not just give in now."

John let out a sigh and nodded. This definitely wasn't the way he thought their wedding would occur, but here they were. He looked behind him and saw the door was opened and all the guest were now looking out at them so they had to be aware of what was going on. "Okay. Randy..."

"Really?" The younger man asked to which the older one nodded. "This is... weird. Okay then."

"Just please start already and hurry up!"

"So what part am I supposed to start at because I'm sure you don't want to go through the whole thing."

"Please just get to the point!"

"Okay, uh, Lita, do you-"

"I do," Lita said, not bothering to let the man finish.

"Um, you didn't let me finish, okay. John-"

"He does too. Oh God, just hurry up please. I'm going to die. This is it. I'm going to die right here right now. Aren't I?"

"Li, maybe we should go now. You're clearly in a whole lot of pain right now."

"Yea, but we're not done here. Randy!"

"Okay," Randy said, a little frightened by the other woman. She was never someone Randy wanted to anger whether or not she was pregnant. "John do you take Lita to be your lawfully wedded wife-"

"I do."

"By the power vested in me by the great State of Georgia and that website, I hereby pronounce you husband and wife. You may now-"

"Oh my God I need drugs now!" Lita exclaimed as she squeezed John's hand as she tried to fight through the pain.

"Okay, okay, we're going," John said as he walked Lita out to the car so they could finally get to the hospital.

* * *

A few hours had gone by and the pregnant woman was only three centimeters dilated. To say Lita was miserable would be an understatement. She wanted drugs and she wanted them now, but unfortunately for her, she had to wait a little while longer and she definitely wasn't happy about that.

"Oh my God! I want drugs!" Lita shouted at John who was a little frightened of her at the moment. "Tell whoever the hell is in charge of them that I want them now!"

"Babe, you're going to have to wait a little longer," John said hesitantly because he knew she was going to flip out at him pretty soon. "The doctor said it's not going to be that much longer. Just, you know, try to be a little patient. It can't be that bad, right?" He cringed at the look Lita gave him once those words left his mouth.

"Be a little patient?! It can't be that bad?! You don't ever have to experience this so don't even say stupid stuff like that to me!"

"Okay, okay. I'm sorry. I'm just going to shut up now."

"Great!" It was quiet for a moment before Lita spoke up again. "I hate you. You did this to me. You're never touching me ever again. Hell, you're never coming near me again. This is all your fault."

"Of course it is," John muttered under his breath.

"It's hurts so much John," Lita whined. "Can you please tell them to give me the damn drugs. Please."

"Trust me Li, I would give them to you myself if I could, but it's not time. You have to wait just a little bit longer."

"I can't wait," she shook her head. "I don't want to wait. I can't do this."

"Yes you can. Just... the doctor said you have to wait a little bit longer so hopefully it won't take much longer until you can have something for the pain."

"It's just... Oh God. Ow ow ow. I can't do this. This sucks!"

"I know, I know. I'm sorry."

A few more hours had passed by since Lita was finally fully dilated and the baby followed soon after. To no surprise to John, she was yelling at him throughout that whole process as well, but it definitely wasn't as bad as he expected. He was definitely surprised no violent threats were thrown his way.

"Is she okay?" Lita asked John after he came back from talking to the nurse in the NICU where they were keeping the baby for now.

John nodded as he pulled up a chair close to the hospital bed where Lita lay and sat down on it. "Yea, they just need to run some tests because her lungs aren't as strong as they should be right now." He quickly continued after he saw that concerned look on his wife's face. "But it's normal because she decided to come early. She'll be fine though."

"Really?"

John nodded. "Promise."

Lita let out a sigh of relief. "Okay good. When can we see her."

"Once they're done, maybe another hour."

"But I don't want to wait that long."

"I know, neither do I, but let them do their job," John paused for a moment before changing the subject a bit. "Have you decided on a name yet?" He asked Lita. The two, along with some how from family and friends, had narrowed it down to two names which the redheaded woman couldn't decide between.

Lita shook her head. "Nope, you can have the final decision because I don't care either way." Just as John was about to say something, she continued. "Or we could call her something like Early or Surprise or even LOL."

John arched a brow. "Please tell me you're kidding."

"Or Wedding crasher. Hey, if people can get away with naming their kids something like Apple, North, or Bear blu, then I can most definitely name my kid Wedding Crasher."

"No you can't," John said horrified, not knowing whether or not Lita was just messing around with him. "I will not let you name my daughter such terrible things."

"But it fits. She definitely crashed our wedding which is why Wedding Crasher fits so perfectly. She was early, she was a surprise, and it was funny so the others go as well."

"No. Absolutely not."

"It's so funny. It would be like a great story to tell."

"Like that wedding, huh?"

Lita laughed when she thought about the events that occurred the day earlier. "That was terrible. I'm sorry."

John chuckled. "Like you said, that's a great story tell."

"Thanks for actually marrying me," Lita said through laughter and John couldn't help but join in on the laughter. "I can't believe you actually agreed to that. Do we have a video of that? Because I really can't wait to watch it."

"I think we do. And if we don't, someone got it on their cellphone."

Lita began laughing once again as the events of the wedding began flooding in yet again. "I'm sorry, that was such a mess. I really thought we were fine with keeping that date."

"So did I."

"Thanks for marrying me like that. I love you."

"I love you too," John said before it became silent between the two. The silence didn't last long when the man brought up the name topic once again. "About that name-"

"Can we at least have her middle name at Wedding Crasher?" Lita asked. "Okay then," she said after she saw the look on John's face. "Let's be serious then I guess. Um, I don't care. I like Alison and I like Ava so you decide."

John thought about it for a moment. Unlike Lita, he thought the choice between the two names was easy, but he wanted to make sure the woman liked it as well. "How about Alison?"

"Alison Wedding Crasher Cena it is," Lita said.

"Lita-"

"I'm kidding," the woman laughed. "You should see the look on your face, it's so funny."

"I'm glad you can laugh at my expense. So Alison it is."

"Can we at least give her a middle name that begins with W," Lita began to say and John groaned because he knew where this was going. "Her initials will be AWC, a wedding crasher. That's so funny."

"Are you still under the influence of the drugs or something? Are they that strong?"

"It was a serious question so I would love a serious response."

John let out a sigh as he shook his head. "If you can think of something nice, then have at it."

"Wynona-"

"No."

"Willow-"

"No.'

Lita frowned. "Well, I can't think of anything else right now, I need time."

John nodded. "That's fine. Just remember that we both have to agree on it."

"You're so funny. You got final say on the first name, so I get final say on the middle name."

"I'm pretty sure that's not how it works."

"Well it should and it does."

The duo heard a knock on the door just as John opened his mouth to reply. It wasn't soon after that a nurse walked in. "Sorry to interrupt, but are the parents up for some visitors right now. That waiting room is filled with people waiting to see you guys and the baby."

"Speaking of the baby," Lita began to say, "how much longer are we going to have to wait to see our baby?"

"Just another half hour. Everything looks good, but we can never be too careful."

Both John and Lita nodded with the former speaking up. "Alright, they can come in." With that said, the nurse left to let some of their visitors in. Both couldn't stop thinking of their eventful last couple of days. It was definitely a day they would never forget.

* * *

 **Thanks for reading. Thanks for the reviews. Hope you liked this part. Let me know what you think, please and thanks. Let me know if you have any requests. :)**


	7. Anywhere But Here

**Disclaimer: I don't own anything or anyone you may or may not be familiar with.**

* * *

 **Summary: Lita wakes up late and lost on the day of an interview, but that's not the worst part.**

* * *

Lita abruptly woke up to the sound of her alarm going off on her phone. She groaned as she took the pillow from under her head and placed it over top to drown out the sound, but that didn't make anything better. She was so close to throwing her phone across the room just to make the annoying sound stop, but gave it a second thought.

"Oh God," Lita groaned as she blindly searched for her phone, finally finding it on the floor right besides the bed. She took a deep breath before opening her eyes so she could stop the alarm and catch a couple of more minutes of sleep before she had to finally wake up and get out of bed.

"Oh no! No no no no no!" Lita exclaimed, sitting right up in bed when she saw that it was nine in the morning meaning she had one hour to get ready and make it to her interview. The place where she was interviewing at was about twenty minutes away and that was without taking traffic into consideration.

Lita quickly got out of bed with the intent of quickly throwing something on and getting out of there. Maybe she could limit herself to a five minute shower. And coffee. She definitely needed some coffee to get rid of this headache and help her stay awake. She really regretted going out with her best-friend last night. The redheaded woman stopped in place as she took around her surroundings. It didn't take much longer for her to realize that this wasn't her room.

"Oh shit." This didn't look anything like either of the two bedrooms in her apartment. And then she became aware that she wasn't wearing much clothing. How the hell did she end up here?

And then the memories of the night before came flooding into her mind. Only her best-friend would take her out for a night of drinking before her interview. Trish claimed it would calm her nerves even though Lita had a feeling it had a lot more to do with the other woman's recent breakup than she was letting on. Plus, Lita was not nervous in any way for this interview.

Lita shook her head and slowly looked back towards the bed, preparing herself to see the random man she was pretty sure she hooked up with last night, but she didn't see anyone there. Instead of seeing that man, she saw a bright peice of paper there. She walked over to the other side of the bed and picked up the note before reading it: _Lock the door when you leave._ _Don't even think about taking anything, there are cameras all over. ;)._

Lita rolled her eyes, crumpling up the note before she tossed it aside. The woman knew she didn't have anymore time to waste especially since she didn't know where she was and how far it was from the location of her interview. Whatever the case, she knew she needed to get out of there as soon as possible. The redhead quickly searched for the rest of her clothes and put them on when she found them. She looked around the room to see if her purse was there as well, but didn't see anything, maybe she didn't bring it along with her.

Once that was done, Lita left the room so she could finally get out of there. She looked around the living room and spotted her purse on the floor near the door. She grabbed her purse from off the floor and opened it up to take the keys out, but she didn't see them in there.

"Where the hell are my keys?" Lita muttered to herself as she continued to look through the contents of her purse. "Oh shit," she remembered she didn't drive to the bar, Trish did. And she was pretty sure Trish still had the car. How was she supposed to get to the interview now? This day just kept getting better and better.

"A cab. Of course, a cab. But I can't go to the interview looking like this," she said as she looked down at herself, wrinkled clothes and all. She now had forty-five minutes to find some decent looking clothes and to get to her interview. Maybe she should just reschedule. She immediately shook that thought out of her head since Trish did pull some strings at work to get Lita this interview and she didn't want her friend to have to deal with her boss just because she skipped out on the interview.

Without giving it another thought, Lita quickly left the apartment as she dialed her friends number.

"Are you already here?" Was the first thing Lita heard when Trish answered her call. "You're early. A little too eager, huh?"

"Quite the opposite actually," Lita answered as she waited for the elevator. "Um, do you think it's possible to reschedule the interview? It's not like I even want this job"

"What? No Li, you have to be here. You need this before you can find something you actually want, you have bills to pay, so I asked for a favor for you. You can't-"

"Okay chill," Lita interrupted before Trish could get any further as she walked into the elevator and pressed the button for the lobby. "I'll be there, but I'll probably be late and I look a mess."

The blonde woman didn't say anything for a moment and Lita had a feeling their call could have been disconnected, but that's when she heard sound coming from the other end. The brunette let out a sigh before speaking. "Oh God. Care to explain?"

"It's actually your fault-"

"I definitely want to hear this."

"You left without me. First of all, you made me go with you and then you leave without me and I don't even know how I ended up here," she said as she walked off of the elevator then outside the apartment complex. "I don't even know where here is."

"Oh, you slut. You totally-"

"I don't have time for this Trish," Lita cut her friend off as she walked around the area and tried to figure out where she was. "I told you last night was a terrible idea. Are you sure I can't get in there at like eleven?"

"First, I want details later. Second, no. Li, he'll probably hire you as his secretary as long as you show up and just answer some stupid questions. Try dressing a little slutty, he's kind of a pig so that's a way to impress him."

"I don't understand why you work for him and why-"

"I work for his father," Trish corrected her friend, "I would never work for him. Just put the office address in the maps thing in your phone and then you can figure out how to get here and how far you are."

"Right. Duh," Lita said before she took her phone away from her ear and did as her friend said. "Wow. Much closer than I thought. It says I'm like a ten minute drive away. That's not bad, but I can't drive there."

"Just call a cab. I would come get you myself, but I just got here like half an hour ago and I can't leave already." Trish paused for a brief moment before continuing. "I'm sure you can find some stores in the Gallery which is like two blocks away, just buy an outfit from there. And don't forget perfume, don't want to smell like booze."

"Okay. I'll still probably be a few minutes late or something. I'll talk to you later." With that said, Lita hung up the phone so she could call for a cab. Hopefully it wouldn't take that long for the cab to arrive to her.

* * *

It was just ten minutes past ten when Lita finally arrived for the interview. She went to the first store she saw in the mall and grabbed the first thing she saw and brought it, hurriedly changing in the fitting room. She forgot to purchase a new pair of shoes so she was stuck in the ridiculous heels Trish made her wear the night before and boy, were her feet paying for it.

"Hi," Lita smiled at the receptionist as she entered the offices. "I'm Lita Dumas, I'm here for my interview with Mr. Cena."

"Which one?" the brunette woman, who Lita noticed name was Mickie based off of the sign on her desk, asked as she looked away from her computer to face the redhead.

"Um, excuse me?"

"There are two men with that name who work here so which one are you here to see?"

"Oh right, um... I don't... the one who's looking for a secretary?" Lita said unsure of herself. Maybe she should have actually listened to Trish when she was giving her information about the company. She couldn't even remember half the stuff she actually listened to. Yea, that definitely wasn't a good sign.

The other woman didn't say anything for a moment as she simply stared at Lita in disbelief. "So maybe read up on the company a little before coming out for an interview. Just throwing an idea out there." Mickie paused for a brief moment as she picked up the phone. "His name is John by the way." With that said, the woman dialed the extension to the man's office.

"Your ten o'clock is here..." The brunette waited as she listened to the voice on the other end. "Yes, she just got here... I know... okay." With that said, she hung up the phone and turned her attention the the redhead. "You can take a seat," she said gesturing to one of the chairs situated in the front. "He'll be with you in a moment. Did you fill out the application online?"

Lita nodded. "I think so. I'm pretty sure I did."

The brunette rolled her eyes at how unsure the redhead sounded as she looked back at her computer and scrolled through it. "I see it in the system. I don't know how you even got this interview."

"Lita! You're finally here!" Trish exclaimed as she walked to the front of the office.

"There it is," Mickie muttered under her breath which earned her the attention of both women.

Trish simply rolled her eyes before she looked back towards her friend. "Come on, I'll walk you to John's office," the blonde said as she led Lita to one of the offices towards the back. "Just make sure you stay away from Mickie if you do get this job. She's just a spiteful jealous bitch."

"Um, okay."

"By the way," Trish began to say as she quickly glanced back at her friend, "you don't look totally terrible given your situation."

"Which you're to blame."

Trish rolled her eyes as she stopped outside of John's office. "Keep telling yourself that if it makes you feel better. You didn't have to go, you could have said no."

"Try saying no a billion times to you."

"Well, you just give up too easily," Trish said as she knocked on the door to John's office and walked in with Lita in tow. "Hey John. This is Lita, be nice to her." With that said, the blonde woman left, closing the door behind her.

"Hi," Lita began to say as she walked further into the office. She opened her mouth to continue, but immediately closed it when she finally saw the man who she was just about to be interviewed by and possibly work for. Oh she definitely remembered him from last night. "Oh God."

"Care to take a seat?" John asked as she gestured towards the two empty seats on the opposite side of his desk.

Lita simply nodded as she walked over to one of the empty chairs in the room before taking a seat. She took a deep breath before looking up over at the man who didn't seemed bothered the slightest bit. Maybe he didn't remember the fact that the two had met and had got to know each other some type of way last night. "Um hi."

"Hey. I'm John. Tell me about yourself," he said just getting right to the point which Lita actually liker even though she really hated that question.

"Um sure," Lita began to say as she thought about what to say. She always hated this question because she never knew what to say. Like was she saying too much or was she not saying enough? It was always a terrible question. Why couldn't they just ask direct questions instead? "What do you want to know?" The woman asked before she could even stop herself. That was definitely one way to make a bad impression, but then again, she really didn't care about this job too much even though she could have used it for now.

John raised a brow. "Excuse me?"

"Like, what specifically do you want to know? That question is very vague."

"I want to know about your childhood," John answered which just confused Lita. "Why would I want to know about your childhood or any aspect of your life that doesn't relate to your work background? You are here for an interview if you forgot."

"Well, I just thought that was a vague question and I didn't want to give you an answer you didn't want."

"You're supposed to be selling yourself your right now and you're doing a poor job with that right."

Lita didn't know why, but she couldn't help it and just burst into laughter at those choice of words especially with what happened with those two last night even though John didn't seem you remember. "I'm not a whore so you didn't-" she stopped herself and cringed when she realized those words were leaving her mouth and she wasn't just thinking them. "Can we just pretend the last five minutes didn't happen and just start all over?"

John shrugged. "Whatever. You clearly can't answer that first question so let's just move on."

"I can tell you about myself."

John rolled his eyes. "Sure you can. Let's just move on." Lita simply nodded in response as the man continued. "Why do you want this job?"

"I could use the money," Lita laughed, trying to lighten up the mood even though it wasn't doing the trick at all. "I was just kidding," she said even though it was more so the truth than it was a joke. "Well, I think I can be a great asset to this company-"

"Bullshit," John cut off Lita. "You do realize you're just interviewing to be my secretary? No offense, but you're not going to be making a difference. The truth lies within your first answer."

Lita was a bit taken aback by the man's attitude and lack of professionalism. Sure she wasn't all there herself, but he was supposed to be interviewing her for a position and he was acting like a jerk. Of course Trish had previously warned her so she should have expected it. "Has anyone ever told you that you're kind of an ass?"

John snorted. "Never," he replied sarcastically. "Do you know how to make coffee?"

"Um, what?"

"It's becoming more and more apparent to me that you don't know how to answer questions," John said before getting back to the question at hand. "Coffee is something that people drink, sometimes it's caffeinated, sometimes it's not. I prefer caffeinated by the way. Do you know how to make it?" Lita rolled her eyes as she simply nodded in response. "Do you know how to answer the phone?"

"Um, yes," Lita asked hesitantly, not knowing why the man was asking her very simple questions. _he probably thinks you're a moron because you couldn't give him a straight answer for his other questions._

"I'm assuming you know how to use a computer, copier, scanner, and fax."

"Of course."

"You know how to run simple tasks like get my dry cleaning, make travel arrangements, get me lunch, handling my calendar, and whatever else I would need you to do?"

"I'm sorry, dry cleaning? Am I interviewing to be your secretary or your personal slave?"

"Well, Trish said you were pretty desperate until you can get back on your feet and find something else and I can defintley tell that from all those random jobs you have on your resume. That arts degree hasn't been doing you any favors, huh?" He didn't wait for Lita to answer as he continued. "Plus, I'm willing to let you leave whenever you want even if you're here only for two weeks so I'm gonna say both."

Lita didn't say anything in response as she weighed out the pros and cons of this job. But all she could think about was how true his words were, she was pretty desperate. "Yes, I know how to do that for myself so I'm pretty sure we can work something out."

"How would you answer the phone if you were to get a call here?"

"Hello, Cena Enterprises, Lita speaking, how may I help you?"

"That's fine, just fix your tone."

"Fix my tone?"

"Be a little cheery. Act like you actually want to be here."

Lita had to fight the urge to roll her eyes, but lost that battle before trying that line once more. "Cena Enterprises, Lita speaking, how may I help you?" She said as little too perky and fake for her liking.

"And now you sound a little too happy. Maybe find a middle ground." Lita opened her mouth to say something, but John cut her off. "There's some time to fix that. You can start next Monday."

"I'm sorry, what?" Lita asked, trying to register what John just said to her. She was pretty sure she was hearing things because there was no way he just offered her the job based off of that interview. "Did you just offer me the job?"

John shrugged. "I just need someone who's breathing and living, it's not a tough job. Forty hours a week, nine to five, but sometimes you may work overtime if I need you."

The redheaded woman nodded. "Okay. But um, how much does it pay?"

John rolled his eyes. "More than you're currently making."

"But I'm not employed-"

"Exactly." It became quiet for a moment before John spoke up again. "Forty-five thousand yearly."

Lita didn't say anything for a moment because she was pretty surprised by what the man just said. She definitely wasn't expecting him to throw that number at her. "Just for a secretary job? I was expecting at least ten grand less than that."

"I can lower it if you would like."

Lita shook her head. "No no no, that is quite okay."

"Great, I'll see you on Monday. All formalities will be taken care of then. Try not to be late unlike today."

"Uh, I I won't. There were just some unforseen circumstances and..." she trailed off when she once again remembered the events of last night and groaned. At least he didn't remember her. Or maybe it wasn't even him and just someone who resembled him. "Um, I'll see you on Monday." Whatever the case, Lita got up from where she was sitting and was just about to leave when she heard the man speak.

"Just one more question," John began to say which made the woman stop in place and turn around to face him. "Did you remember to lock up when you left this morning?" He asked with a smirk present on his face. "And I'm sure you didn't take anything because I do have cameras in my apartment. Every room actually."

Lita's face immediately turned red once those words left John's mouth. Oh she definitely felt sick to her stomach. "I'm pretty sure you can't ask me that-"

"I'm not asking you as someone who just interviewed you and who you'll be working for," John cut his new secretary short. "I'm asking you as someone who you had sex with last night and someone who was in my apartment unattended for probably an hour."

"Is that why you hired me?" Lita asked. "Do you think I'm going to sleep with you-"

"Someone is too full of herself," the man interrupted the redhead once again. "I do remember you telling me earlier that you're not a whore so I'm sure you won't be up for that. But I won't be opposed to it if you change your mind."

"Not happening."

"Noted. But, like I said before, I just need someone who's breathing and living and you qualify. I didn't even want to go through with this interview, but some things are needed to be done according to the one person above me here."

"You can't record me without my permission."

"You were in my home so I'm pretty sure I'm allowed to do whatever I want."

"There are laws-"

"Maybe you should have gotten a law degree instead of that art one," John interrupted yet again which made Lita want to punch him for insulting her once again. "Someone doesn't have to tell you that they have cameras in their house before you enter it. You have heard of nanny cams, right? If it's legal to record one person, it's legal to record anyone." It became quiet for a moment before Lita opened her mouth to say something, but John cut her off because he just knew what she was going to say. "Relax before you overreact some more. I don't have video cameras in my apartment. That was just to scare you from taking something."

Lita let out a sigh of relief. That was definitely good to hear that he didn't have any sort of footage of her. "If you're scared of getting robbed, then maybe you shouldn't have left a stranger in your home."

"Yea well, one of us actually woke up this morning with a job so yea, that did need to be done."

"You're such an asshole. You don't know what I've been through the last few years so maybe you shouldn't insult someone you know nothing about. You're such a dick."

"And yet you choose to work for me."

"Like we went over a couple of times before, I'm desperate and I'm assuming so are you if you're willing to stick with me. I'll see you on Monday," with that said Lita left his office. That was such a disaster, she was surprised she actually walked out of there with a job. This was going to be interesting in the least.

* * *

 **Thanks for reading. Thanks for the reviews. Hope you liked this part. Let me know what you think, please and thanks. :)**


	8. Two Weeks Notice

**Disclaimer: I don't own anything or anyone you may or may not be familiar with.**

* * *

 **Summary: Working for him was no walk in the park. He was driving her crazy and she couldn't take it anymore. Sequel to _Anywhere But Here_.**

* * *

Lita kept nodding off all morning at her desk in front of her computer. She was surprised she hadn't slammed her head down against the keyboard yet, she was giving herself another few minutes before that finally happened. She was so tired, she needed a break. Nope, not a break, a vacation, a very long vacation. Being an assistant to John Cena was not an easy task so she wasn't surprised to hear that she had lasted longer than most of his assistants at three months. He wasn't kidding when he said he wanted her to run personal errands for him as well as the things she did for him at work. She actually went with him to the furniture store to help him find a new mattress, she helped him paint one of the rooms in his apartment, and other tedious tasks. She felt like she spent more time with him than her own family and friends.

"Lita," the redheaded woman heard the voice of her boss come from the intercom of her phone, "I need you." The woman rolled her eyes and let out a sigh as she got up from her desk and headed into his office a few feet away.

"Damn," John began to say a few moments later when Lita entered his office, "someone looks like she got hit by a train."

"Well, someone else called her two in the morning so she could call that someone else a cab even though he could have done that himself. I mean he did call me so why couldn't he have just called the cab himself?" John rolled his eyes, but didn't say anything in response as Lita continued. "It's really hard for some of us to actually fall asleep so we value every second we get and hate when someone else disturbs our slumber."

John shrugged. "I just called my last dialed number and it just happened to be you." Lita opened her mouth to respond, but the man continued as his eyes landed on her shoes. "Why aren't you wearing heels?"

"Because you won't pay for the hospital bill when I hurt my feet and break my ankles."

"It's apart of the dress code."

Lita closed her eyes for a moment as she took a deep breath as a way to refrain herself from lashing out on him. She opened her eyes when she felt like she could handle talking to John. "This is the last time I'm going to tell you that you cannot force your women employees to wear heels."

"It's professional which is also the dress code," John interrupted Lita.

The redheaded woman nodded. "True, but there are other shoes that are not heels that can be considered professional."

John scoffed as his gaze went back to Lita's shoes. "You mean like those sandals you're wearing?"

"Oh my God!" Lita groaned in frustration. "We have this same conversation everyday, why can't you get this through you head? I don't think it makes a difference if I'm wearing sandals, flip flops, or whatever else when I'm sitting at my desk." John opened his mouth to point out the fact that Lita wasn't at her desk at the moment, but the redhead wouldn't allow it. "Big difference John. I would be wearing other shoes if you had a client in the office with you, but you don't so it doesn't really matter." She paused got a brief moment before continuing. "I know you didn't call me in here just to talk about my shoes, so what do you want?"

John tossed some papers to the edge of the desk before answering the woman's question. "I need you to proof this and make the edits."

Lita walked closer to the desk and picked up the papers before she began skimming through them. "Are you going to email the copy to me or is it saved on the main drive?"

The man shook his head. "Neither. It's at home on my laptop and this is needed by one-"

"Hold on," the redheaded woman interrupted before the brunette could get any further, now focusing her attention on the man. "So you want me to type all of this up again because you don't know how to save something on a flash drive or email it to yourself?"

John nodded. "Yea, you type fast so it shouldn't be a problem. And, by the way, I did save it on a flash drive, I just forgot to bring it with me."

"And what good is that doing any of us? I'm sure you would have remembered if you weren't out partying last night." She said as she looked through the packet once again. "This has to be like ten pages."

"It's actually eight," John corrected her, ignoring the first part of what his assistant said. "And there are spaces every now and then so it's not that bad."

"Then how about you do it," Lita said as she placed the papers back on John's desk.

"I actually have other things to do. And don't forget that you work for me. Proof, edit, print it out, and bring it back to my office a few minutes before one. I'm meeting with a potential client at one and I need this for the meeting."

Lita didn't say anything right away as she took the document off of her boss' desk. She took a deep breath and shook her head. She really hated working for him, but money was tight for her at the moment and the bills weren't stopping and she needed a source of income. She definitely didn't get paid enough to deal with John's bullshit. "Stripping doesn't seem like such a bad idea anymore."

"What?" John's head shot up when that caught his attention. "You used to be a stripper?"

Lita rolled her eyes. "That's not what I said. I said it doesn't seem like a bad idea right now." The woman scrunched her nose in disgust when she noticed the man was now looking her up and down. "You're disgusting. I should sue you for sexual harassment."

Then man rolled his eyes and shook his head. "You started this conversation and I'm only continuing it so no, you can't. What would your stripper name be? Maybe it could be Ginger."

"You're an asshole, I have work to do," Lita said as she began to walk away and out of his office, but that didn't stop John from continuing.

"Just let me know which club you start working at and what shift you have. Or maybe you can just be my personal stripper."

Lita stopped in place and turned around to face John, a scowl. Oh he really tested her patience sometimes. She opened her mouth to say something, but was stopped when another voice spoke up. "John," his father said as he entered his son's office, "please refrain from saying similar things to what you just said in the future to your co-workers."

"She started it."

"You sound like you're five," Lita said before returning her attention to the eldest man in the room. "Can I please work for you instead? Can we do like an assistant swap? Please?"

Joe shook his head. "I know you're doing a great job here with John, but I like my assistant and I wouldn't want to punish him. And let's not forget that he's a man so John wouldn't agree to the swap."

John rolled his eyes. "Haha, very funny."

"I'm willing to take a pay cut."

"You're wasting precious time," John spoke up before his father could reply to the woman. "I told you I need the document by twelve-"

"You said a few minutes before one."

"I changed my mind and I can change it again."

Lita shook her head as she began heading towards the door so she could go back to her desk. "You know what John? The only reason you have this job is because daddy owns this company. You're nothing but a lazy, self-entitled brat." With that said, she left.

John simply rolled his eyes in response. He was pretty used to hearing that from Lita so it didn't bother him at all.

"I will never understand how she hasn't quit yet or how you haven't fired her."

John shrugged. "Sure she has a mouth on her most of the times, but she does good at her job even though anyone could do what she does."

"Oh, that must be why you have been through ten assistants by now."

John rolled his eyes, but didn't say anything in response to what his dad just said. "Did you need something?"

"I wanted to talk about the upcoming meeting," Joe began to say as he went into detail with John.

Meanwhile, Lita had just finished proof reading the document John handed her a few minutes ago and was just about ready to begin typing when someone decided to pay her a visit.

"I'm ready for a break," Trish began to say as she stopped right next to her friend and took a seat on the empty chair next to her friend, "come with me."

Lita rolled her eyes as she looked up at her friend for a brief moment before turning her attention back to the computer in front of her. "It's not even eleven yet."

The blonde woman shook her head. "That really doesn't mean much to me. I don't care what time it is, it's already been a long day already and I need a break."

"Well I can't take one right now," Lita responded as she continued to type away, "because some asshole didn't think it was important to bring the flash drive he saved a document that he needed here today. Nope. Instead, he wants me to rewrite this whole damn thing. I really hate him sometimes." She shook herself before correcting herself. "Most of the time. No no, actually all the time. Well, he's nice like five percent of the time. Point is, he's a jerk."

Trish scoffed. "Sure. You know that's your new best-friend."

The woman scrunched her nose in disgust and shook her head. "Yea, no. No."

"Keep denying it, you know it's not going to change a thing."

Lita rolled her eyes as she continued to work as her friend talked to her. "Please explain how you came up with that."

"Well, for one thing, you spend way more time with him than you do with me-"

"He's really needy. For some reason, he doesn't know how to do anything without me."

"You don't have to help him when you're off the clock," Trish responded after the short interruption. "Second, you would have a quit a while ago if you really couldn't stand him-"

"I'm desperate-" Lita began to say only to be interrupted by her friend.

"-no matter what. And you know he would have fired your ass a long time ago if you two weren't just such good friends."

"Not even anywhere close to the truth. He just doesn't give a shit, he's just happy I get his crap done."

"Just accept it, this is your relationship. What other employee and employer have you known that have this type of relationship? You know if it was anyone else, they would have been fired or quit. You're friends. You replaced me with him. And added the whole sleeping together thing."

Lita looked back over at her friend with a glare present on her face. "First of all, that was once and that was your fault for leaving me alone after forcing me to drink with you. You'll shut up if you know what's good for you."

"It's the truth."

The redheaded woman opened her mouth to respond, but stopped herself when she heard John's voice coming from the intercom of her phone once again. "Lita, you know I need that document by twelve so maybe stop chatting with your friend and get back to work. And Trish-"

"I don't work for you," Trish interrupted before John could get any further.

"But you do work for me," came Joe's voice as he walked by the duo which made Trish stand up from where she was sitting.

"I was just going," Trish began to say as she walked away, "I just needed something from Lita. I'll just get it later. Bye Li." With that said, she scurried off.

"Are you stalking me now? Do you have cameras on me or something?"

"Not today, but I do know how much you love to be videotaped."

Lita immediately picked up the phone when someone walking by her heard that and gave her a strange look. "Shut up. I'm trying to get some work done so if you could kindly leave me alone, that would be great."

"Just making sure you're getting what I need done since you were just chit chatting with your friend."

"Someone important could be calling, but we wouldn't know that because you're wasting my time."

"Just hurry and get this to me, I have other stuff I need you to do." With that said, John hung up the phone with Lita following suit so she could continue with the task at hand.

It had probably been only five minutes since the last time John called Lita that she heard his voice over the intercom once again. She had to fight the urge from just unplugging her phone, but she knew that wouldn't stop John from bothering her. "Lita, I have a conference next week and I'm going to need you to arrange my travel and hotel."

"Okay. Just email me the information like usual."

"I need you to come-"

"Why?" Lita asked before John could finish what he was about to say.

"I need you to accompany me."

"Again I ask why?"

"For notes. And it will be good training for you."

"For what exactly?"

"Your job," John answered. He quickly continued before the woman could say another word. "I just sent you all the information you need. Send me the confirmation number after you have done everything. And give me a status on the packet."

"I'm still working on it, you'll get it by twelve like you requested."

"Good," John said before hanging up the phone.

Lita rolled her eyes as she went back to work. "He's so damn annoying," she muttered under her breath.

"One more thing," just like that, she heard her boss' voice once again.

"Oh my God John," the redheaded woman groaned in frustration as she messaged her temples feeling a headache coming. "Are you going to let me do any work today?"

"Duh. Why else do you think I called? I have more work for you."

"Then email me. Why is this the same thing with you every day? If I'm doing something important, then email me. Why can't you get anything..." she trailed off and took a deep breath, not wanting to go at it with the man once again. "Just email me whatever it is, it will get done."

"I want to give you a quick overview."

"Can you please just email me," Lita said for what felt like the hundredth time in the last minute. "I keep getting call after call, if it's not you, it's someone else."

"Fine. Just unplug your phone for now, all the calls can just go to your voicemail."

"Are you sure?"

"I do need the typed up proposal from you by twelve so yes, I'm sure."

"Great, bye then." With that said, Lita quickly unplugged her phone before John could say another word. "Finally," she muttered to herself as she focused back on the plan.

* * *

"It's become more clear to me that you just dump all of your work onto me," Lita began to say as she walked into John's office about an hour later and handed him the document along with a page full of messages. "I had twenty voicemails and like five of them were you."

John laughed as he took the pages from his assistant. "I was bored, needed a little laugh." Lita didn't say anything in response which actually surprised John who continued. "Can you get me coffee?"

Lita nodded. "Sure, I know Trish just made a pot-"

"Uh, no. I only had a sip of that earlier today, someone brought in some terrible stuff. How about you pick up something from the café down the street."

"Cinnamon coffee was a terrible idea," the redhead nodded in agreement. "Sure." She really liked the idea of getting out of the office and getting some fresh air, it was good for her sanity, even if it was to run an errand like getting her boss coffee.

"Before I forget, did you book the ticket?"

The woman shook her head. "Not yet, but it'll be done in a few minutes. Do you need anything else while I run out?" John simply shook his head in response. "Alright, be back in a few."

Unfortunately for Lita, the few minutes she thought she was going to spend getting coffee for her boss turned into an hour. Just as she was about to head back to the office, John called her and asked her for some more things. He actually called her a few times and was driving her crazy. She didn't understand why he couldn't just tell her everything he needed at once instead of calling multiple times. Lita was just glad John was busy with his meeting once she finally got back to the office so she could get some work done and hopefully get home at a normal time so she could just relax.

"I need you," the woman heard John say for what felt like the billionth time that day which wasn't any different from any other day she had been working there.

"Is it possible for you to do anything without me?"

"No so hurry now."

Lita rolled her eyes in response as the duo hung up before she got up from her desk and went to her boss' office. "What's up? What do you need?"

"You might want to sit down," the man said gesturing to the chairs across from him. The redheaded woman didn't say anything in response as she took a seat. "I need you to set up a couple of meetings for me," he said as he handed Lita a piece of paper with a list of said meetings. "I need you to get another photographer for the shoot tomorrow."

"Are you kidding... why are you just telling me this right now?"

"It's not impossible, just do it." He continued after the short interruption. "And can you get my mom a present by the end of tomorrow? Her birthday is on Saturday and I don't have time to shop and I really don't want to either way."

"Why can't you get your mom a present yourself? It's your mom. Just suck it up and go shopping with her."

"Did you not here the part where I said I don't have time?"

"Again John, it's your mom, I hope you can make time for her."

"I don't understand why you're making a big deal out of this. It's just a present."

"It's your mom."

John rolled his eyes and huffed. "Fine. But I'm still going to need you to come with me because I don't know what to get her, shopping is not my thing." Lita opened her mouth to reply, but he beat her to it. "Yea Lita, I know it's my mom. Just... I need help, okay?" Lita simply nodded in response before John spouted out a whole list of what he needed her to get done the rest of this week and next week on top of what he already assigned her.

"I can't do this," Lita interrupted John before he could finish going over the list.

"Um, what?" John asked confused.

Lita didn't say anything for a moment as she tried to play the words over in her head. She took a deep breath before finally speaking up. "Um, working for you, being your assistant. I feel like I'm going to lose my mind. I'm already half way there."

"I'm pretty sure you were already there before you started to work for me."

"Can you please just shut up and let me talk?" She didn't wait for John to respond before she continued. "I'm going to lose it if I continue to work for you. It's really hard to find time for myself since I'm always here and you even manage to get me working on the weekends sometimes. I just need a break John and I'm not going to get one working here because I'm sure you would constantly call me. I don't want this. I'm only working here until I find something else, but I don't have time or energy to look for anything so I feel like I'm stuck here, but this isn't what I want. So I'm um, officially giving you my two weeks notice." She was about to say more, but John thought it would be the perfect time to interject.

"No," was all John said as he returned his attention back to the list in front of him, but unfortunately for him, that was not the end of the conversation.

"What?"

"You're not leaving because I don't want you to leave. Now let's get back-"

"What the hell?" Lita interrupted before John could get any further. "John, we're not talking about that damn list right now. What you want really doesn't matter right now."

"Yes it does," John said as he put the peice of paper back on his desk and focused his attention on the woman sitting across from him.

Lita was baffled by John's reaction. She really didn't expect this type of reaction from him at all. "Excuse me? What is... I don't even...what?"

"I want you to stay."

"I... okay wow. I get that, but did you not just hear anything I just said?"

"Sure, you want a life, whatever. We'll work something out."

"No we won't John. I'm leaving in two weeks so just get that through your head."

John didn't say anything in response as he pulled something out of the drawer in his desk and handed it over to Lita who simply stared at the small stack of papers. "I knew this day was going to come soon." He was about to say more only for Lita to cut him off.

"Is that my contract? There's nothing in there that says you can stop me from leaving."

John rolled his eyes as he placed the contract in front of Lita. "It's a new one."

"What?"

"Stop interrupting me and let me finish," the man said to which the woman simply gestured him to do so. "I knew you would be sick of being my assistant one of these days so I was prepared for this. I'm willing to make an offer for you to stay."

"No."

"I thought you were going to let me finish."

"I know you think people are probably dying to be your assistant, but this isn't a part of my career goals so I'm going to pass."

John shook his head. "No, I'm offering you a position on the creative department as a designer."

"Um, what?" Lita asked surprised. She definitely wasn't expecting that at all. She thought he would actually be kind of relieved she wanted to leave even though that meant he would have to find someone else who would actually deal with him like she did. "What did you say?"

"I want you to stay as one of the designers. That's more up your alley, right?"

"Um sorta, but you don't... I don't really have experience doing this type of work really."

John shrugged. "You're a fast learner, you'll get the hang of it. And I trust you. My dad signed off on this so he believes in you too. Plus, you have had some had some input in some of the designs the last couple of months and we both believe you have it in you to be a great asset."

Lita stayed silent because she really didn't know what to say. First of all, she didn't know if John was even being serious. She wouldn't be surprised if he began to laugh at her and told her he was joking but he looked very serious. "This is weird, you're actually being nice."

"You should try it sometime," John replied before getting back to the topic at hand. "You can have time to think about it if you want. You wouldn't start right away though, I'm still going to use you for the next two weeks."

"John, I don't want to work for you. I can't keep working for you. I'm exhausted."

"I'm part owner of this company so yea, you'll still be working for me, but not like how you currently are. You won't work more than forty hours, you can work overtime if needed. You'll have a supervisor who'll you directly work with, not me."

The redheaded woman didn't say anything right away because she still wasn't sure it the brown haired man was just playing some sort of joke on her. "Are you serious?"

"Yes."

"You're not messing with me?"

John rolled his eyes and shook his head. "No Lita. I'm being one hundred percent serious. I'll give you by Monday to give me an answer."

"I don't need time to think about it. Either I continue to work as your assistant and question my sanity, quit and wait for another opportunity without getting paid and the bills and debt keep piling, or I continue to work here, just not for you, with the creative department as one of the designers. I think I'll go with the third option."

"Are you sure?" John asked only because she seemed so hesitant the whole time he was offering her the position.

"Were you joking because-"

John groaned in frustration. "For the billionth time Lita, I was being serious."

"Okay."

"Okay?"

Lita nodded. "Yea. Okay."

"Great, we'll that's settled so let's get back to work now."

"What about the contract? And am I getting a raise?"

John rolled his eyes. "Yes you're getting a raise. We'll go over everything later, I need you to get some work done now."

"I sure as hell won't miss this," Lita said before John continued to inform her of what he needed done the next few days. She was really surprised that she ended up with a new job instead of no job when she was trying to put in her two weeks notice. She was sure this new position was going to be so much better than being the man's assistant.

* * *

 **Thanks for reading. Thanks for the reviews. Hope you liked this part. Let me know what you think, please and thanks. :)**


End file.
